Hidden Love
by Sreym
Summary: Their fight is over, Hunter and Dustin have admitted their feelings for one another. But not everyone can accept what is happening between them, and their new relationship threatens to destroy their friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Love**

**By Sreym**

**--**

**Chapter One**

**--**

Dustin looked around the ruins of Ninja Ops silently with the others, unable to believe what had happened. It was all over . . . but it sure didn't feel like it was. It seemed like they'd been fighting for so long, only a few months really but he could hardly remember a time before monsters and fights and destruction. Now the future was limitless, no longer bound by duty and obligations. He could do whatever he wanted, and not worry about his responsibility to save the world.

So then why did he already miss his time as a ranger?

He shook his head quietly, trying to rid himself of the feeling. He looked around at the others. "I can't believe this." It was all he could think to say.

"Me neither," Tori said, sitting on what was left of a bench. "It's actually over."

Blake squeezed her shoulder. "For good," he said with a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" Shane asked, his confident voice quiet now.

Dustin looked at him a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know."

Blake paused. "Well, we might a well go enjoy ourselves, huh?" He shrugged. "Who wants to go out?"

"I'm for that," Dustin agreed, smiling a little. "We did just save the world, we should have some fun!"

Shane smirked slightly. "I don't know, right now I think I might want to just go to sleep."

"You're no fun," Hunter spoke up. "I'm with them, we should be celebrating!"

Shane shrugged. "I guess so. Where to?"

"How about that new club downtown?" Tori asked. "You think we could get in there?"

"We'd better," Hunter said. He slapped Blake's shoulder. "Come on, we should get cleaned up before going anywhere."

Blake nodded. "We can all just meet there."

"Cool," Dustin said. "We'll see you there, then."

They all headed out and Dustin lingered behind with Shane, noticing the look on his face. "Hey man, what's the matter?" he asked. "Come on, you should be happy!" _Tell that to yourself_, he thought dryly.

"I know," Shane said. "I am. I just . . ." he shook his head. "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, I guess."

Dustin nodded. "I know what you mean."

Shane looked at him, then smirked. "Yeah." Dustin could see in his eyes that he didn't believe him. "Come on, let's just go."

"Okay," he said, leaving with him. He streaked home and entered his house as quietly as possible. He didn't know if anyone was home, but in the chance that they'd seen the news reports he didn't want to be around to see them.

Luckily the house seemed deserted, and he went up to his room, grabbing a change of clothes before going to the shower. He stripped off his clothes quickly and tossed them on the floor, unaware till then how filthy they were, covered in dirt and blood from the fight. A glance in the mirror showed that he didn't look much better.

Dustin stepped into the shower and took a deep breath as the hot water hit him, relaxing the muscles he hadn't even known were tense. He could have stayed there for a while, but he quickly finished and toweled off, changing into a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He went to his room and tossed his worn clothes on the floor, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the side of his bed as he put on his shoes. His thoughts wandered everywhere, and he almost felt dizzy with everything that had happened that day, it was overwhelming.

Everything felt so strange now, only an hour or so after the fight and it was all different. What were they all going to do now? They'd probably go their separate ways, not see each other for a while, if ever again . . . and what would Hunter do?

Dustin sighed as he realized his thoughts had once again turned to the crimson ranger, swallowing at the thought of losing him. The saying went you can't lose what you never had, but he didn't believe that. He might not have exactly what he wanted with Hunter, but he would feel the loss of it more than he could ever say.

Maybe now would be the right time to tell Hunter how he felt, he thought suddenly. If he was losing him anyway, he might as well. Dustin stood, leaving his room, feeling slightly excited at the idea. Why not? It wouldn't make a difference now.

But his heart sank as he realized that wasn't going to work. He was exaggerating the whole thing, he wasn't going to lose Hunter. They were best friends, nothing would keep them apart for too long, even if they moved on. They would always be in touch, he knew that. He might not be so lucky though, if he told him now.

He shook his head as he left the house. He couldn't think about all that now, he wanted to enjoy the evening. They'd just saved the world, he had a right to be happy about it. Nothing else mattered right now.

Dustin took a deep breath and streaked to back of the club, walking casually to the front and waiting for the others. Just his luck, the brothers were the first to arrive. Which was strange, he noted to himself, because they both looked like they took a lot of time on themselves. He grinned as they came over. "Hey."

"Hey," Hunter answered. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness like Dustin had never seen, and he found himself caught up in them, staring at them. Hunter looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Nothing," Dustin said quickly. He spotted the others and nodded to them. "Come on, let's go."

--

Hunter entered the club at Dustin's side and looked around quietly. It was a nice place, typical as far as clubs went, loud music and glaring lights, people all around. Not exactly his favorite hangout, but it was all right. The man at the door had actually recognized them, and it made Hunter a little nervous to wonder just how many people would know who they were.

Tori was grinning happily, and she took Blake's hand. "Let's hit the dance floor!"

Blake followed her and grinned back at Hunter quickly, who smiled in return. He was glad Blake was finally happy with someone, he deserved it. And Tori was a better choice than even Hunter could have thought up. Somehow they were perfect for each other, like it was meant to be. He'd never believed in that sort of thing before, but after some of the things he'd seen as a ranger, it sounded a little less cliché.

He went with the rest of the guys to the bar and sat down, mindful of the many eyes on them as they ordered. The others didn't seem to mind, but it was getting old fast for him.

The man behind the bar put up their drinks quickly. "Here you go, kids."

"Thanks," Hunter said. He reached in his pocket but stopped as the man put a hand on his arm.

"Don't," he said. "It's on the house, we owe it to you." He looked at the others. "That goes for all of you. We can't thank you enough."

"Thanks," Hunter said again. The man left and he looked over at Dustin, a few seats down. He'd been acting strange since they got there, like something was bothering him, and Hunter had to wonder what it was. Not much bothered Dustin, he was pretty carefree.

Hunter got off the barstool and went over behind Dustin, stepping beside him. "Hey man, you all right?"

Dustin looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look kinda down, that's all," Hunter answered. "I thought you'd be excited about all this."

"I am," he said. "I'm just, thinking I guess."

"There's a shock," he said playfully.

Dustin smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just, everything that's going on, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. He paused. "You wanna talk about it?"

Something flashed in Dustin's eyes, but it was gone in a moment and he shook his head. "Uh, no, it's okay. Let's just enjoy this, all right?"

"Sure," he said easily. "But you know I'm here if you wanna tell me about it."

"Yeah, I know," he said, smiling again.

Hunter slapped Dustin's shoulder. "Good."

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**--**

The next few days went by in a haze for all the former rangers, making plans for their new lives and tying up the loose ends of their old one. But for Dustin, they dragged on. He still didn't know what he was going to do, with his life or Hunter. What at first felt like endless opportunity was starting to feel more like a dead end.

He'd thought about plenty of different careers, even college for a brief moment, but none of it seemed right. He'd always loved motocross, but it wasn't something he could see himself doing all his life anymore. After his experiences as a ranger, it just didn't seem so important. Nothing did.

He'd come close to telling Hunter a few times over the last couple days, but he always stopped himself, to his relief now. There was no way he could let Hunter know how he felt, it was too much of a risk. He might be revolted by the idea that Dustin was gay at all, let alone interested in him. Maybe he should break that news first . . . but he didn't even dare do that. If only he knew how it would turn out.

Dustin sat behind the desk at Storm Chargers as he thought over everything, not getting much work done at all. He had to decide something, he couldn't keep thinking about it over and over. But he had, he'd decided not to tell Hunter. It just wasn't helping to keep his mind off it. The others already knew something was up, they were getting concerned. He tried to think up excuses to explain his strange behavior, but he couldn't even do that. He couldn't think of anything except Hunter.

"Dustin?" a voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked up to see Tori standing beside him. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"You look pretty out of it," she said slowly. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "I guess I just zoned out. You need anything?"

She looked at him a moment. "Well, I was just stopping to say hi, but Kelly did tell me she wants the shelves on aisle three stocked ASAP."

"Will do," he said as cheerfully as he could manage. He stood and went out from behind the counter, and Tori followed him as he went over and opened one of the cardboard boxes on the floor.

"Dustin, you sure everything's okay?" she asked. "You look pretty worn out."

Dustin paused. "Yeah, I guess I am. Haven't slept much lately."

"How come?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Just everything that happened, you know?"

"I guess," she said. "But I've slept like the dead since then." She paused, and then knelt down beside him. "Dustin, if there's something wrong I want to know."

Dustin looked at her, knowing she wouldn't back off but not sure what to tell her. "Look Tori," he began slowly. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay? I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about, I've just got some stuff on my mind."

Tori shook her head, but shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Thanks." He took her arm as she started to stand up. "Tor, I'd tell you if it was that serious, right?"

She smirked a little. "Right. Just don't get yourself into trouble this time."

"It's not like that," he said.

"Uh-huh," she replied. She smiled, then seemed to think of something. "Hey, we were thinking about having a little get-together for Hunter and Blake tomorrow, if you're free."

Dustin frowned. "What for?"

"Just a small going away party," she said. "They aren't leaving for a week or so but we thought we'd go ahead before everyone got too busy. Good for you?"

"Uh, yeah, sounds good." He smiled, trying to cover his surprise. He hadn't heard anything about either of them leaving, they hadn't said a word. But he had been avoiding Hunter lately, and hadn't paid much attention to Blake; maybe it just slipped their minds.

"Dustin, you all right?" Tori asked. "You knew they were leaving, right?"

"Of course," he said quickly, turning back to his work. But when he noticed she was still standing there he looked up. "Okay, I didn't know." He stood up slowly. "So where are they off to?"

"They didn't tell you?" she asked, sounding surprised. "They were both so excited I thought they'd told just about everyone."

"I've been kinda busy," he said. "They probably just didn't get to it."

"Still—"

"Tori, come on," he cut in. "Where's he going?"

She paused a moment, looking at him strangely. "Blake is going to be racing for Factory Blue, and Hunter's accepted the position of head teacher at the Thunder Academy."

"Oh." Dustin was quiet a moment, not sure what to say. "Well, uh, don't tell them I didn't know, okay? I don't want them to think I didn't care or anything."

"Don't worry about it," she said. Then she slapped his shoulder. "So, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see ya." He watched her go and then knelt back down, placing the items on the shelf slowly. It was true he hadn't really been around, but he still felt bad, for not knowing and for not being told. It didn't make much sense, but nothing he felt did anymore.

He sighed. He'd have to talk to Hunter or Blake soon, or they'd figure out they were being ignored, if they hadn't already. He wasn't even trying to ignore Blake, it was just that whenever he was with him, Hunter always seemed to show up, or was brought up. He couldn't escape him.

He couldn't believe how much harder it had gotten once the fighting stopped, when he couldn't think of Hunter as a teammate anymore, he had to think of him as something else. He couldn't give the excuse that they had to work together and they couldn't afford anyone feeling uncomfortable, or any distance between them. He stopped concentrating on working with him, and could only think of _being_ with him.

Dustin shook his head, finishing up the shelves. He had to do something soon, he was driving himself insane. Maybe it would be better when Hunter left. If he could hold out until then, play it cool and fake it well enough, he wouldn't have Hunter around anymore and maybe his feelings would lessen with time apart.

He stood, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. That wasn't going to happen. The more he thought about being away from Hunter . . . the more he knew he loved him. How could it be that he couldn't stand to be near him, but he couldn't stand to be away either?

He picked up the empty boxes and headed outside, tossing them in the pile with the others and standing there a moment. Everything was so strange now that it was all over. He never thought he'd feel so empty.

He looked up as Kelly came over. "Hey, did Tori find you?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah. He nodded to the boxes. I'm through."

She nodded, then paused, looking at him. "You okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I wish people would stop asking me that."

Kelly shrugged. "Okay, fine. You just looked a little down, that's all." She went inside.

Dustin watched her go, and then followed her in. He still had a lot of work to do, since he hadn't done much yet. But he was glad for it. _Maybe I can get Hunter semi-off my mind for a little._

He looked up to see Hunter coming through the door, and groaned quietly. _Then again, maybe not._

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**--**

Hunter entered Storm Chargers and glanced around the store, spotting Dustin almost immediately. _Finally,_ he thought to himself. Dustin had been avoiding him since the last fight; every time he tried to talk to him he came up with some excuse to leave. Hunter had tried, but he couldn't figure out why. What was Dustin's problem with him?

He went over to Dustin, who had already noticed him. "Hey."

Dustin nodded. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just dropping by," he said. "You haven't really been around, I thought I'd say hi."

He nodded. "Yeah, I've, uh, been pretty busy. Sorry."

"Doing what?" he asked coolly.

Dustin shrugged. "Just, getting used to everything, explaining it all to my family. Getting my head together." He put a hand up. "Don't even say it. I know I'm not all-together."

Hunter smiled a little. Dustin was so cute when he was dumb, it was one of his favorite things about him. "I wasn't going to say anything, Dustin, honest."

He smirked. "Anyway, it's just been strange getting used to everything."

"Sure," he said. "You know, you admitted something was wrong before so you don't have to lie about it. I just wish I knew why you keep avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding anyone," Dustin said. "I've just been busy. I've got no problem with you, dude, we're cool."

Hunter sighed, shrugging a little. "Whatever."

Dustin looked uncomfortable, but straightened up and put on a small smile. "So you're gonna be a teacher, huh?"

Hunter nodded quietly. "Yeah."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Dustin noted.

"Nah, I am," Hunter said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he felt. This was about the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment. "It's pretty cool," he continued. "I mean, I never expected to be asked that, who would've known?"

He shrugged. "It's not a surprise. You'll be great."

"Really?" Hunter asked, surprised at how much he appreciated Dustin's simple words. "Thanks. So, you know what you're gonna do yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I just can't think of anything I'd really want to do for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, it's hard," he agreed. "But hey, you've got plenty of time. You could always go to college."

Dustin raised an eyebrow. "Willingly go back to school? Dude, that's messed up!"

Hunter laughed, his affection for the other boy overcoming his other feelings for the time. "I should have known."

"Yeah, you should have." Dustin's eyes twinkled a little, but another thought dimmed them. "It sucks we all have to go at all."

Hunter looked at him. "We'll be around, it's not like we're leaving forever."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But we're gonna miss you."

"Thanks," he said, unsure of what else to say. Something else seemed hidden in Dustin's words, but it was hard to tell. "Things are sure changing," he said. "But we'll find time to catch up."

"Yeah." Dustin took a breath. "You wanna go out sometime?"

Hunter paused, looking at him in surprise. "Go out?" he repeated. What the hell was Dustin talking about? He hoped to death it was what it sounded like.

"Yeah," was all Dustin said.

How was he going to figure this one out? "You mean—like a—" he stammered. "Uh—"

"Just hang out," Dustin cut in. "You now, to keep in touch."

"Oh," was all he could say for a moment. He hoped he didn't sound too disappointed, but he couldn't help it. "I thought you meant, something else, for a minute there."

"Yeah, I could tell." Dustin laughed a little. "Did I scare you?"

"A little, yeah," he said. He glanced around uncomfortably. "Well, I'd better go."

Dustin's smile faded. "You okay? I didn't freak you out too bad, did I? Cause really, I didn't mean for it to sound—"

"It's fine," Hunter cut in. "I just have some stuff to do, that's all." He headed out but turned back. "Hey, did Tori tell you about tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Dustin replied. "She was just by. I'll be there."

"Great," Hunter said, smiling a little. "See ya."

"Later, dude," he said.

Hunter left the store and took a deep breath. That was strange. He'd wished so bad for those few moments that Dustin was really asking him out, but it was all so weird he couldn't even voice it. _Like I could anyway, _he thought. He'd never been able to tell Dustin how he felt. That would probably never change.

He walked away from the store, not sure where he was going. He'd been able to hide his feelings for Dustin ever since he knew, and he'd convinced himself he was happy being friends, but now . . . that brief thought had reawakened all his feelings. He didn't know what he was going to do.

_Oh, yes you do, _he told himself bitterly. _You're going to hide it and convince everyone you're fine, like you did before. You know you'll never tell him._

It had just been a misunderstanding anyway, Dustin was known for saying things that came out wrong. It was obvious what he meant, only Hunter would have thought otherwise. But something about it . . . it didn't quite seem right. Could he really have been asking him out? He could have seen Hunter's face and immediately covered to pretend he wasn't. It was possible.

No, it wasn't. He needed to get a grip and forget about it. There was no point in dwelling on it. Hunter sighed and kept walking. The only problem was, he wasn't sure he _could_ forget about it this time.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**--**

Dustin groaned as he watched Hunter leave. How could he have blown it like that? He'd finally done it, asked Hunter out, and then what did he do? He took it back, with a pathetic cover. Sure, Hunter seemed to fall for it, but was that really a good thing?

"What's the matter, Dustin?" asked Kelly, coming in.

Apparently she'd forgotten that Dustin didn't want to be asked that. But he just shrugged. "Nothing."

She frowned. "You sure? You and Hunter okay?"

"We're fine," he said, forcing a smile.

"Uh-huh," she said doubtfully. "Well then, you'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, sure." He watched her go and sighed, his thoughts turning to Hunter again. _Way to go, Dustin, _he thought silently.

--

Blake looked over at his brother and frowned in concern. Something was definitely up with him. He was sitting on the couch, staring not at the TV screen, but past it—through it or something. His mind wasn't on the movie playing. Blake slapped his arm lightly. "Hey Hunter, what's up?"

Hunter started out of his thoughts and looked at Blake in surprise. "Hmm?"  
"What's on your mind?" Blake asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "How long have we known each other? Like all our lives?"

"Something like that," Hunter said, smirking a little.

"And you're still trying to pull that one." He shook his head. "Come on, what is it?" Hunter didn't answer and he sighed. "What, did you meet a girl?"

Hunter shot him a look, but shook his head.

Blake paused. "A boy?"

"Blake—"

"Take it easy," he cut in quickly. "It's not like anyone else is here."

"You know I don't like you talking about it," Hunter said flatly.

"I know," Blake said. He paused, watching Hunter. "Look bro, I'm sorry, but that's what it is, isn't it?"

He didn't answer for a few moments, then he looked at Blake slowly. "Yeah, it is."

"Can I ask who?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling." Hunter turned back to the TV again.

Blake nodded. "Okay, I guess. So you gonna tell him?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," he said, looking back at the movie.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, but then Hunter spoke. "I'm not going to tell him."

Blake looked at him. "Why not?" he asked hesitantly.

Hunter shrugged, still not looking at him. "I can't. There's no point in it."

"You sure?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Blake sighed, putting a hand on Hunter's arm and squeezing it. "Look, you know what I'm gonna say, and I know it isn't as easy as it sounds." He paused. "I'm a fine one to talk, really. But I really think you oughtta just tell him, whoever it is. It's obvious it's bothering you."

"It is," he admitted slowly. "But it's not worth it. I mean, I'd have to tell all the others and . . . I don't know how they'd react."

"You've got nothing to worry about if that's you main concern," Blake said. "Come on, you know they'd be cool. Sure, they'd probably be surprised, but after all we've been through it won't make a difference." He paused. "Besides, it's probably time you told them anyway."

"I can't just bring it up out of nowhere," Hunter said. "It'd be weird."

"It'd be fine," Blake said. "Trust me. You're probably thinking about it too much, you always do."

"I know," he said.

"Just start with telling whoever this guy is," he offered. "Then tell the others. They'll be cool with it, I know it."

"Maybe," Hunter said quietly.

Blake stood. "Come on, we have to get ready for tonight."

He looked at the clock. "Yeah. Let's go."

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**--**

Dustin appeared to be enjoying himself at the party at the Bradley's house, talking with the others, a smile on his face the whole time. He cracked jokes, sang along with the radio, and offered hearty congratulations to the two brothers. But inside he was dying. He'd gone in that evening with the intention of faking his way through the night, like he always had before. But as he and Hunter met eyes he knew that was impossible.

And that scared him. How was he ever going to do this? He had to tell Hunter, and he'd made up his mind to do so, but he was so scared of what might happen. He'd gone through the different ways it could go over and over in his mind, he had every scenario played out at least once, but that didn't make it any easier. Now he waited, anticipating the right moment. When could he tell them? Should he pull him aside and just admit everything? Or wait for the right moment to come? He had no idea, so he just played along in his charade till he could figure it out.

He smiled as Hunter made a dry joke, and Hunter looked at him, something strange in his eyes. Dustin stared at him a moment, but looked away before it became too obvious. What was Hunter thinking? Did he have any idea how Dustin felt? Did he want him to? Maybe it would make everything less of a shock; maybe he would take it better. There was no way to know. Not until he said something.

--

Hunter stole yet another glance at Dustin as he sipped at his beer silently. He seemed to be having fun, almost like himself again, and Hunter was glad. Maybe everything was okay again, whatever had been wrong. Or Dustin was just putting up a good show. It was impossible to tell with him.

He knew his brother was right, he should make a move. And he wanted to, he really did. He'd even tried a few times that evening, but he just couldn't get it out. Maybe that was just how he was.

But then again, maybe he would have to change. After all, neither pride, embarrassment, nor fear were good reasons for ruining his chances and hiding how he felt. He needed to get over it all and just say something. And he would. Tonight.

--

"I'm gonna grab another soda," Dustin said, standing up. "Anyone want anything?"

They all shook their heads, but Hunter stood. "I'll come, I'd like another."

Dustin looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Okay." They left and went to the kitchen, and he opened the refrigerator, grabbing a can and looking back at Hunter as he straightened. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I don't know," he replied. "Just toss me something."

Dustin took out another can and shut the door, then turned and looked at Hunter, taking a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Hunter looked at him for a long moment. "About what?" he asked quietly.

He leaned against the refrigerator, trying to think of the words to say what he wanted to. All the scenarios disappeared from his mind and he couldn't think of anything. "Uh, you know how I've been kinda . . . distant lately?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah." He said nothing else.

"Well, you said I could talk to you if I wanted to," he continued. "And I think I have to or I'm gonna totally freak out or something."

He frowned and came towards Dustin, concern in his eyes. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said slowly. "Everything except me." He sighed and looked away. "Look, for a long time I've—I mean I—" Fuck, this was hard. "I, really like you," he continued. "Nobody knows but, uh, I'm—I'm bi. And I've liked you for a really long time."

Hunter stared at him in silence for what seemed like hours, but finally he blinked. "You have?"

Dustin nodded. "I just couldn't say anything. You're one of my best friends, and I didn't want to ruin it. And I still don't, and I know I should have said something before, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but I just couldn't tell anyone. I don't know why." He paused quietly, his breath becoming shakier as he waited for Hunter's reaction.

"Probably for the same reasons I couldn't," Hunter said quietly.

Dustin looked up quickly, feeling his eyes widen as they met Hunter's. And for the first time, he saw everything. Just like that. He knew what he'd seen before in those eyes, he knew what the looks and the smiles and the concern really meant. And he couldn't believe it. He shook his head slowly. "You mean, you . . ."

Hunter nodded, smiling hesitantly, just a little. "I wanted to say something, for a long time."

"Believe me, so did I." Dustin stepped forward until he was only inches from Hunter's ace. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hunter's. He immediately responded, putting his hands on Dustin's shoulders and gripping them tightly. Dustin ran a hand up Hunter's back and opened his mouth slightly, pleased when Hunter did the same. Nothing else mattered in that moment, everything was perfect.

Until they heard a sharp voice. "What the hell is going on?"

And they turned quickly to see the others in the doorway. They didn't look happy.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**--**

Hunter turned quickly and saw Shane in the doorway with the others. "Guys . . ." he began, his chest tightening in fear. He stopped, unsure of what to say, and looked back at Dustin. But he looked equally at a loss for words.

The others entered the room slowly and Tori came over to them. "Is there something . . .—what is this?"

Dustin took a breath. "Well . . ." he began. "Uh, you see we—" he looked at Hunter.

Hunter took over. "Well what does it look like?" he asked sharply, feeling his defenses rising inside him as he watched their reactions.

"Something I really hope it isn't," Shane said, folding his arms.

Tori looked at Dustin. "Are you guys playing with us or something? I mean, is this just a big joke? Cause if it is, it's totally not funny."

"No joke, Tor," Dustin said, trying to smile but failing.

She shook her head and turned away. "This is too weird."

Dustin took her arm quickly. "Tori come on. It's no big deal, right?"

Shane looked at him, pulling his arm off Tori. "No big deal? How can you say that?"

"I can't believe this," Tori said. "You guys are gay? How could you not tell us? And together?" She took a breath. "This is so wrong."

"Calm down," Hunter said. "Look, I'm sorry I never said anything before, but is it really so bad?"

Shane stepped up to him, a look of disgust on his face. "Dude, we just walked in and saw you two making out! I mean . . . god, that's gross!"

"There's nothing gross about it!" Blake snapped at him, shoving him away from Hunter as he came forward. "What's your problem? Man, I thought you'd all be okay with this!"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Shane asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't exactly my place!" Blake said. "I don't get you guys at all."

"Well it's not like everything's crystal clear to us," Tori said. She looked at Dustin again. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Dustin looked at her quietly. "Maybe cause I didn't want this to happen."

Cam came over to them slowly, breaking his silence. "Guys, maybe we should give them a little space." He looked at Dustin, then Hunter. "You guys can talk about it when you feel like it."

Hunter nodded at Cam, grateful for his level head. He couldn't find the words to say anything, but Cam's eyes held understanding, and he motioned for the others to leave.

She turned, but looked back. "But how could—"

"Go," Cam cut him off. "Come on, it can wait."

Shane sighed and left with the others. Blake flashed an apologetic look at his brother and Hunter tried to give him a smile, but he couldn't. He watched them all go and looked at Dustin. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea," Dustin answered quietly.

--

Cam went back to the living room with the others and stood there silently for a moment. "What's the matter with you guys?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Shane.

Cam turned to face him. "Look, I understand that you're surprised, but did you have to react that way?" He sat down on the couch. "It's a shock, but it doesn't change anything."

"Like hell it doesn't," Shane said. "It changes everything, obviously we don't even know who they are!"

"They're still the same people," Blake said. "Look, this really isn't as big a thing as you think it is."

"How could you say that?" Tori asked. "They've been hiding this from us, pretending they were normal, and then we walk in and see that? How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't been," Blake stated. "Not until tonight." He shook his head. "You know, Hunter was so worried about how you'd all react, he wouldn't say so but he was scared to death. But I told him you'd be fine with it, that it wouldn't bother you. I thought you'd be able to accept who they are."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," Tori said sharply. "Cause I cannot accept this."

"So what are you going to do?" Cam asked, leaning forward. "You can't change it, are you really gonna let it ruin your friendships? Is it that important?"

"You know," Shane said. "You might not think of this as a big deal, but it is to us, okay? I for one can't accept that two of my best friends are not only gay but . . . together. It's disgusting, and it freaks me out."

Tori took a breath. "Look, I'm gonna go get some air, okay? I have to think about this a while. I'll see you all later."

She got up and Shane nodded. "I'm with you. Later, guys."

Blake watched them leave, then looked at Cam, sighing. "I don't know what to tell you."

Cam shook his head, standing up. "I'm sorry this happened," he said.

"Me too," he said. "I just hope they come to their senses and realize what they're doing. Otherwise . . . well, it's over. For all of us."

He looked at Blake a moment. "What about Tori?"

"That'll be over too," Blake said quietly. "There's no way I could do it, it wouldn't be right."

Cam nodded, then took a breath. "Come on, we'd better go ourselves." He paused. "Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

Blake nodded, smiling just a little. "Sure." He paused. "Thanks, Cam. I know it means a lot to Dustin and Hunter, you being there for them, and it means a lot to me too."

Cam nodded. "I just wish everyone else would try to understand."

"Me too," he agreed.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

**--**

It had been a week since they'd found out about Dustin and Hunter, and the tension hadn't lessened at all between any of them. It had only gotten worse.

Dustin sat outside on a bench, staring out over the grounds of the Academy. Sensei had offered him a teaching position there, but he hadn't decided yet if he would accept it. It was a great opportunity, one he couldn't take lightly and never thought he'd be given, and he knew he'd really enjoy it. But there was one problem.

Shane and Tori were also offered positions.

He sighed in frustration. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said quietly, knowing it sounded childish. But he couldn't help feeling that way. Sure, he'd pictured it going that way, even worse, but in reality he never thought it would really turn out that way. They hardly even gave them a chance to say anything before deciding they couldn't accept that.

He never would have thought they'd be like that. Looking back, they'd never seen so . . . narrow-minded, before. He could understand them being bothered that neither he not Hunter had said anything before, but was that really a reason to be so angry?

Dustin shook his head. He was just being intentionally naïve. They weren't hurt that they weren't told, they were disgusted by what he was. Plain and simple. He was the hurt one.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Tori coming toward him. He frowned and watched her, thinking about walking away but not moving. Maybe she had thought things through, and changed her mind . . . Dustin stood up as she met him. "Hey Tori," he said, offering a smile.

She gave an attempt at returning it, but it didn't really work. "Hey Dustin."

He looked at her for a moment, wondering what thoughts were going through her mind, what she thought of him now. Even if she'd thought things through, would she ever think of him the same way? "So," he began hopefully. "What's up?"

Tori paused. "Uh, nothing much. I heard about your offer from Sensei."

"Yeah, pretty neat," he said.

"You don't sound too thrilled," she said.

An immediate deja vu went over him as he thought about his conversation with Hunter a week ago. Things had sure changed since then . . .

"Dustin?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as quickly as he entered them. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"So, you gonna take the job?" she asked.

Dustin looked at her a moment, noticing the way she was watching him. "No, I can't."

"How come?" she asked.

He gave her a look, not missing the relief on her face. "You don't think it might be a little awkward?"

Tori glanced away. "I guess." She took a breath. "I have to go."

"Where to?" he asked, knowing there was no place. She paused and he smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Look, Dustin," she said. "I'm sorry I got a little freaked before, okay? It's just that—"

"What?" he cut in. "Look, you've been ignoring me for a week now, and it's not like I didn't hear what you told the others. You can't accept it, right? That's what you said. So what are you trying to do here?"

"I—I don't know," she said. "I thought maybe . . . I could make things better, somehow. But I can't, and now I don't know what to do."

"Make things better?" he repeated. "You can't change anything, so what do you think's gonna change any?"

"I don't know," she said again. "Dustin, I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but . . . I just can't do this."

He looked at her, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he tried to understand what she was saying. "Can't do what?" he asked quietly.

Tori looked away, but her gaze was steady as she turned back to him. "Dustin, why didn't you tell us?"

"I already answered that," he said impatiently. "But you know, as worried as I was about telling all of you, I never thought you'd really be like this. You're mad cause I'm not who you thought I was, but you're not who I thought you were either. I really believed you'd at least try to accept me for who I am."

She shook her head. "I just can't, okay? I can't help it. I came here thinking I might be able to accept this, but it isn't going to happen. I just can't believe you're . . . gay. I'm sorry, but it's just wrong."

Dustin clenched his jaw, trying to keep his usually cool emotions in check. "Look," he said calmly. "Tori, please don't end this. After everything we've been through, something like this can't possibly end our friendship, right?" He looked at her carefully. "Right, Tori?"

She looked at him. "You're wrong, Dustin. Our friendship means a lot to me, more than I can say, but it just can't be the same anymore."

"Because I'm gay?" he asked. "Do you realize how lame that sounds?" Dustin closed his eyes a moment, and then looked at her. "You know what? This is so screwed I don't even know what's up. You can call me if you have something real to say, until then, I don't care." He brushed by her, walking away.

--

Hunter watched Dustin leave from a while off and sighed to himself. What had Tori said to him? He felt anger stirring in him. He couldn't believe how they were treating Dustin. Hunter had always had a thicker skin, more willing to believe the worst, but Dustin was so open and trusting, and these were his best friends. It hurt him more than it did Hunter.

He shook his head. He hadn't wanted to tell them, maybe that would have been for the better. He was glad Cam was there for them, though it surprised him, and of course he always knew his brother would, but what was it costing them all? Blake was losing Tori, he was losing two of his best friends, and they were all losing the way things used to be. And who knew if their relationship would even survive through it all.

Was it worth it? Would he really be happy with how things were at the end of all this? Even if he and Dustin lasted, how could they ever really be happy? And who was he to think Dustin would even stay with him?

He frowned. He couldn't start thinking like that again. Dustin wasn't like everyone else, he really cared. He wouldn't leave him, this would last, Hunter had to believe that or he would ruin it on his own. Just because of what happened before, that didn't mean it would again. He just had to trust Dustin.

Hunter took a breath and started off to catch up with Dustin. If they were going to get through this they had to do it together. And he had to be sure Dustin knew he was there for him, no matter what happened with the others.

He jogged and caught up with Dustin, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dustin, wait up."

Dustin stopped and looked at him, obviously upset. But a small smile formed, barely reaching his sad eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

He paused. "I saw you talking with Tori. Are you okay?"

Dustin shook his head. "I can't say I am. I'm sorry."

Hunter frowned. "For what?"

Dustin shrugged. "For not being okay, I guess."

He held back a smirk, shaking his head. "Dustin, I don't expect you to be. I'm sure as hell not." He smiled a little. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't," Dustin said quietly.

Hunter put a hand on Dustin's shoulder, squeezing it. "What did she say?"

He sighed. "Nothing much. Just that what we're doing is so wrong and she can't accept it. Something about wanting to make things better." He looked at Hunter. "There's nothing I can do to make her understand. It's over, she says she can't do it."

"I can't believe she's doing this," he said quietly. "Have you seen Shane lately?"

Dustin shook his head. "I hadn't seen either of them before Tori came up to me just now. Man, I wish she'd just left me alone!

"Shh, Dustin, calm down," Hunter said. He looked at him carefully, knowing how he felt. "It's okay. Look, why don't we go to my place and hang out? Get your mind off things a little."

He paused, but nodded. "I don't know if that's possible, but I'll try."

Hunter smiled. "Good, come on then." He took his hand from Dustin's shoulder and they started walking. "You know we haven't really gotten to spend much time with each other yet."

"Yeah, it sucks," he said truthfully. He took a deep breath. "You know, Hunter, no matter what comes of all this, it was worth it."

Hunter blinked, looking at him in surprise. "Really?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah. For me, anyway."

He reached over and squeezed Dustin's hand quickly. "Don't worry, we'll get through this all right." He wished he couldn't believe himself, but that wasn't important.

Dustin smiled a little and they continued on.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**--**

Hunter watched Dustin as they sat on his couch watching TV later that night. Neither of them was really interested in the movie, but they were attempting to get their minds off things. They had been watching for hours now, but neither had said much since they got there.

Dustin was staring at the TV, his eyes still a little red and his jaw set. Hunter began to say something but had no idea where to start. There was really nothing to say. So he reached over and put his hand on Dustin's arm, squeezing it gently.

Dustin looked over at him, giving him a smile. "Don't worry," he said.

"Can't help it," Hunter admitted. "I just want you to be okay."

"I know," he said. He paused, then slid closer to Hunter, brushing his leg with his own. Hunter tensed just a little. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Don't even start."

Dustin smirked, then put a hand on Hunter's leg hesitantly. Hunter looked at him quietly, and Dustin leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Not surprising," Hunter said. "Why don't you go to sleep? I don't mind, and you could probably use it."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

"It's been a rough week," Hunter pointed out, a bit concerned. "Go on, I really don't mind."

Dustin looked at him. "No, I want to stay here. Take all the time I can get."

Hunter looked away as a pang of sadness and something like guilt went through him, thinking about his departure the next day. He wasn't going too far away, but it would be a change, a hard one right now. "I wish I didn't have to leave you now," he said quietly.

"I know," Dustin said. "I didn't mean it that way. It's not like I expect you to stay here and put your life on hold."

"It wouldn't be like that," Hunter said truthfully. If he could only stay for a while, until things got a little better for him . . . But he couldn't. He was already scheduled at the Academy, and it wasn't like there was a real emergency. He couldn't back out. He just hoped everything would go okay after he left.

Dustin looked at him, seeming to read his mind. "Man, I don't want you to stay, okay?" He smirked. "It's not like you're leaving forever, you'll be around."

Hunter smiled at the quote from their conversation a week ago. "Yeah." It might be easier if Dustin wasn't being so damn supportive. "What are you going to do here?"

He shrugged, looking away. "I'm not taking Sensei's offer, that's for sure."

"What offer?" Hunter asked. Dustin hadn't mentioned anything to him, though he knew Shane and Tori had been offered teaching positions.

"Sensei offered me a place at the Academy," Dustin explained. "Teaching. But it doesn't really matter, I can't do it."

"If it's because of the other, I really think you should think about it," Hunter said.

Dustin shook his head. "Look, I know it sounds like I'm scared to face them or something, but really it's not that. I mean, I'd really rather never see them again, but that's not why. Really, how could we work together? It'd be impossible, for all of us. And what about the students?"

"It shouldn't be you that has to give it up," Hunter said, getting defensive quickly of the younger boy. "Why should they get the chance and you have to be the one to sacrifice?"

"I don't know," Dustin said. "Maybe cause they got to it first. It's no big deal, okay? I'll figure out something to do with myself, trust me."

"You can't let this run your life," Hunter said seriously. "Don't give up because of them."

"I'm not giving up on anything," Dustin snapped. He sighed. "Dude, can you really see me as a teacher, anyway? It's not really my thing."

Hunter nodded, though he wasn't at all convinced. "I just want you to be sure of what you're doing. Or not doing."

"Thanks, but I don't really need you looking after me," Dustin said. Hunter was silent, and then Dustin smiled a little. "It wouldn't be right for me anyway, you know that."

He shook his head, seeing through Dustin's façade easily. "You underestimate yourself."

Dustin paused. "Maybe," he admitted. "I don't know." He sighed deeply. "I'll figure it out. You just focus on what you have to do, I'll be fine."

"At least think it over again," Hunter pressed.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I will. Okay?" He leaned over and kissed Hunter's lips gently, smiling as he pulled away. "Thanks, really. You don't have to look out for me but . . . I'm glad you do anyway."

Hunter looked at him quietly, trying to read his expression. But he couldn't. "I don't mean to be protective or overbearing or anything. I just, well, I can't help but want you to be happy, right?"

Dustin nodded. "I said thanks, Hunter. I don't mind, really. Actually, it's kinda cool for once."

He frowned, but didn't question him. Instead he put an arm around Dustin's shoulders, pulling him closer. He searched for the right words but he couldn't find any to say what he wanted.

Dustin looked up at him. "You don't have to say anything," he said. "I know neither of us really knows what's going on anymore, let alone what to say about it."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Hunter asked, amused.

He shrugged. "I don't, always." He smiled. "I mean it, don't worry about it."

Hunter nodded. "I just . . . I want you to know that I'm here, okay? That's all."

"That's a lot," Dustin said quietly. He laughed a little, looking away. "You know, we'd better stop or we'll make real asses of ourselves. I've never been this . . . you know."

"Me neither," said Hunter, knowing what he meant. Neither of them had ever said things like they were now. Dustin was always too carefree and happy to really care to let himself say what he really felt. And Hunter himself . . . he had never been able to open up, to anyone. Even now, it was hard. As much as he cared for Dustin, he could hardly explain it. But he tried to make himself. It had to be said.

Dustin sat up. "Let's get off the conversation. It's kinda depressing, and we don't have much time." His eyes twinkled a little. "I have some other things in mind."

"Yeah?" Hunter asked, starting to smile a little but not sure enough to know.

Dustin pressed his lips to Hunter's again in answer, this time stronger, and he returned it immediately, opening his mouth and feeling Dustin do the same. Hunter leaned forward, pulling Dustin closer as the kiss deepened.

They parted slowly and Hunter leaned back, watching Dustin, suddenly not feeling at all uncomfortable being with him. Through all that had happened, he'd almost forgotten what he'd gotten from it. He couldn't let himself do that again, Dustin was too important. It would all be worth it, whatever happened, if he could just keep him and what they had.

Dustin shifted positions and faced Hunter on the couch, waiting a moment, as if unsure of what to do. It crossed Hunter's mind to ask him if he'd ever been in a relationship like this, with a guy, but he decided it wasn't the time. "You okay?" he asked, wondering at the look Dustin had.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just . . . different. I mean, I'm not sure—"

"What to do?" Hunter asked, slightly amused.

"How much to do," Dustin amended. He looked into Hunter's eyes.

Hunter took the initiative and grabbed Dustin's shoulders, claiming his mouth again and moving an arm around Dustin's back. Dustin hesitated but lost his nerves quickly as they continued. He swung a leg over Hunter's and placed both hand on the couch behind him, opening his mouth further, gasping for breath but not parting for air. They deepened the kiss and explored each other, mindless of all else.

He moved a hand to the back of Dustin's jeans and grabbed him, pulling him closer as Dustin's arms went around his neck. Hunter finally pulled back, gasping as he broke the kiss. He panted heavily, his face only inches from Dustin's, feeling himself responding to the contact their bodies made.

Dustin smiled, leaning forward and nipping at Hunter's ear playfully, then went down to his neck, kissing and sucking gently. Hunter caught his breath and let it out shakily, everything else gone from his mind. None of it mattered anymore.

Dustin's hands went to Hunter's shoulders and rubbed them gently, traveling down his chest. He placed his lips to Hunter's again and they remained there for a long time, breaking only for air. Hunter ran his hands under Dustin's shirt, feeling his bare skin and wondering if he could take much more without any more.

Then he heard the door.

He started and Dustin jumped up, quickly standing. Hunter looked up to see his brother in the doorway, blushing a little, but a smile on his face. Blake cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry guys. I guess I should have knocked."

Hunter felt himself turning fittingly crimson and looked at Dustin, who just smiled sheepishly. "Uh, that's okay," Hunter said to his brother. "We should have . . . warned you."

Blake smirked a little. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Hunter just nodded but Dustin smiled, nodding. "That'd be nice,"

He turned quickly and left the house, shutting the door behind him. Hunter looked up at Dustin. "Sorry about that."

"No prob," Dustin said easily. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Whoa."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. The mood had been interrupted, but in no way ended, not for him. He stared at Dustin for a moment. "You gonna get over here?"

Dustin grinned and came forward, leaning in and barely touching his lips to Hunter's. Hunter took him by the shoulders and threw him down on the couch, leaning over him and covering his mouth with a deep kiss.

--

Blake left the house quickly, shaking his head and laughing a little at himself. How many little brothers were put in that position? He might not mind what Hunter and Dustin were doing, but that didn't mean he wanted to see it.

He continued walking down the street, not sure of where he was going. It was late, but he found himself thinking about Tori. He should talk to her, he'd be gone in two days for who knew how long, he should get things straightened out. If he couldn't make up with her, he could at least tell her where he stood. But he really wasn't looking forward to it.

He made his way to Tori's place, knowing she'd be home. She never went to bed early, and was rarely out at night. He hadn't even seen her in a few days, and they hadn't said much then, he had no idea how she might act tonight.

Blake arrived at her house and knocked on the door lightly, waiting for a reply. The door opened after a few moments and Tori appeared, looking surprised. "Oh, hey Blake." She glanced around nervously. "Um, what's going on?"

He paused. "I just think we should talk," he said. "I'm leaving soon, and I, don't want any questions between us."

She nodded. "Come on in." She stepped aside and he walked past her into the house. Tori shut the door and rubbed her hands together uncomfortably. "You wanna sit down?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." They went into the living room and he sat down on the couch quietly, watching her as she sat in a chair across from him. How was he ever going to do this?

Tori looked at him. "So I guess Dustin told you about our conversation?"

Blake frowned. "What?"

She paused. "I guess not then." She took a breath, probably wondering if he'd drop it, but deciding to just tell him. "We talked today, finally."

Talked? Great. "What happened?" he asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "Not much." She paused, then looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Blake."

He nodded slowly, a heavy feeling in his heart. "Tori, can't you . . . I don't know, try?"

She sighed. "I already went over this with Dustin, and Cam too. No one believes me when I say I did try to get past this. I just can't do it."

Blake looked at her carefully. "Okay then," he whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes moistening slightly. "Okay what?"

He reached out his hands, taking hers gently. "It's over."

"What?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "Just like that, it's over?"

He nodded. "And I'm sorry too, really." He felt tears come to his eyes and blinked them away. This was so hard. "But, my brother means more to me than anything, Tori. Nothing can change that."

"I wouldn't want to," she said. "I just thought . . ." she took a shaky breath. "I thought we could try."

Blake stood, still holding her hands. "You have no idea how hard this is, really." He paused. "I love you, Tori," he said, seeing her eyes widen as he said it for the first time. "I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to," she said quickly. "Just give us a try, Blake. I know we can do this."

He shook his head slowly. "No. I can't have you on one side of me and Hunter and Dustin on the other. It's just impossible."

She looked at him quietly for a moment. "I don't know what you want me to do."

He paused, then squeezed her hands. "I just want you to understand, try to accept this. They're still the same people we fought beside all those months, they haven't changed any. If you'd just look past all this you'd realize that."

Tori paused, closing her eyes. "It isn't that easy. I tried, I swear." She opened her eyes, looking into his. "But, I'll try again, if you'll give me the chance."

"Will you really?" he asked doubtfully. "Or will you just pretend to, to keep this going?"

"Look, I don't want to end my friendships with them," she said. "I really don't. But I tried, I really convinced myself this would all be okay. But then I went to talk to him, and it was different." She sighed. "You just don't understand."

"No," he admitted. "I don't. But I am willing to give us a real try, as long as you're willing to do the same. Just _try_. I know me and Hunter won't be around much now, but Dustin will be. He means a lot to me too, as my friend and as my brother's boyfriend. And he's gonna need some friends."

Tori paused, but nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He dropped her hands finally, looking at her seriously. "I'm not going to play around. I can't be with you if you can't accept them. I want you to understand that. And it's not going to be easy, being apart so much on top of this. But I'll do my best to keep this strong."

Tori nodded. "I will too."

"Really?" he pressed, still doubtful but unable to keep himself from really hoping.

"I promise," she said.

He smiled a little, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. "I guess I should go."

"Where to?" she asked.

"I don't know." He laughed a little. He wouldn't push things and tell her why he was out of the house in the first place.

"You could hang out here for a while," she said, hope in her voice. "Things were so weird this week we hardly saw each other."

"I know," he said. "I guess I could stay here for a little. But I can't say things aren't still weird."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's just try and get through this, okay? We don't have long."

He nodded, pushing aside the doubts that remained. Maybe she just needed more time, he could give her that. He sat back down on the couch and Tori sat beside him, reaching for his hand. He held it out and grasped hers tightly, smiling down at her. "I love you, Tori," he said again. "Whatever becomes of us, that won't change."

Tori smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you too."

--

Shane sat at his kitchen table quietly, thinking about the day ahead of him. Hunter was headed off to the Thunder Ninja Academy, he'd be leaving that afternoon. So much had changed since he'd accepted that position. Too much.

He and Hunter had been through their share of troubles, that was for sure. But after a while, he had become a trusted friend. Now all that was changed. Hunter had lied to him since they met, how could he trust him now? And Dustin . . . He'd known him for longer, studied and worked with him. But they kept it all from him, for whatever reason, and he couldn't stand it. If only he'd known before . . .

He stopped himself, standing up quickly and shaking his head. How could a thought like that even cross his mind? He went to the counter, pushing the concept from his mind. It didn't matter that he hadn't known before, there was nothing he could do differently, or wanted to.

He had to admit, it would be a relief when Hunter and Blake left. Everything had been so tense lately. He hadn't spoken to any of them since last week, even Tori hadn't been around. Nobody really knew what to say anyway.

Shane sighed. He didn't even want to think about them anymore, he wished they would just leave and he could pretend nothing had changed. Though that was next to impossible. He'd never forget walking in and seeing that . . .

But why did it bother him so much? He never thought badly about gays before, it was never a big deal. But seeing two of his friends like that, it was just gross. It would have been bad enough with anyone else, but each other? He shook his head. It was too wrong, why couldn't they be normal like most people?

He briefly thought about seeing Hunter off that afternoon, but banished the thought as soon as it came. He couldn't do that. Not only would Dustin be there too, no doubt, but also Blake and Cam, maybe even Tori if she'd changed her mind. He didn't have anything to say to any of them. They could do it without him.

Shane looked up as he heard the phone ring, and went over to it, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shane?" It was Tori.

"Tori, what's up?" he asked. He had an idea of what she was going to say.

"Uh, we were wondering if you were gonna come today," she said.

"Why would I?" he asked, a little sharper than he'd intended.

There was a pause. "I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

"Why?" he asked. "Have you?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm going to try, for Blake."

"You do that," he said flatly. "I for one don't care."

"Shane, come on," she pressed. "At least give them a try. I am."

"Yeah well, I'm not you, okay?" Shane snapped. "And I don't want to give anything a try. I sure as hell don't want a couple fags as my friends!"

The line was silent, then Tori spoke. "All right. I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah," he agreed stonily. He hung up the phone and turned away, taking a deep breath. "Fuck," he breathed quietly. So much had changed, including himself. What had become of them all?

Shane shook his head and grabbed his jacket, leaving the house. He couldn't go today, he had no reason to. He had no luck to wish him and nothing else to say. He didn't give a shit what became of them anymore, he just wanted them out of his life.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**--**

Dustin sat on the steps outside his house, quietly staring out into nowhere as he waited for Hunter to finish packing and come out. He'd been in there helping him, but he needed some space. As much as he'd tried to convince himself it wouldn't be so bad with Hunter gone, he couldn't quite manage to believe it once he saw the bags packed and Hunter prepared to leave. Sure, he wouldn't be far away, but he'd still be gone.

The others would be arriving soon, they were all going to ride down together to the Academy, itself with Hunter. Dustin had never been to the Thunder Academy, but from what he'd heard it was pretty much like their own. Not that he was really thinking about the Academy, but his mind wandered to things he didn't even care about this morning.

It was pretty far away by car, so it would be a while, but he intended to enjoy every minute of it. Might be awkward at first, with the given company, but hopefully not for long. He tried to believe that everything would someday be normal between them all, but it was hard to do. It would be very noticeable with their missing friend on the ride, and the reason for that would be on everyone's mind, he knew that.

Dustin looked up as the door opened and Hunter came out, carrying his bags. "Need some help?" he asked.

Hunter shook his head. "No, I got it." He stumbled through the doorway and dropped his bags on the steps. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Waiting for the others. They should be here soon."

"Yeah," he said.

"So, you got everything?" Dustin asked absently.

"Yeah. Not that I'll really need much," he replied. "I don't think I'll be doing much besides grading papers and teaching classes. Sensei sure never did."

"Yeah, but Sensei was a guinea pig," Dustin pointed out.

Hunter gave him a look, sitting down beside him on the steps. "You know what I mean. I want to do this right, I'm not taking any chances."

Dustin shook his head. "You'll be great, don't worry. You should let yourself have some fun. What about moto? You giving that up too?"

"Probably," he replied. "For a while anyway."

He paused. "Well, I'll definitely be able to kick your ass when you come back then." Hunter looked at him and Dustin grinned, elbowing him playfully.

"Whatever you say," Hunter said, shaking his head. He stood up. "They're coming. Let's go."

Dustin stood reluctantly, and grabbed one of Hunter's bags before the other boy could. Hunter started to protest but Dustin laughed. "Come on, just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to declare your masculinity all the time."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "That's a big word for you." He hefted his other bag onto his shoulder and started down the steps with a smirk.

Dustin started to retort but stopped when the car pulled into the driveway, three people stepping out. He headed down the steps, nodding to the others, as both his hands were full. "Hey guys."

Blake grinned. "Hey." He looked at his brother. "All set?"

Hunter nodded. He went to the car and tossed his bags in the trunk. "Who's driving?"

"Well, who knows the way?" asked Dustin.

"I'll drive," said Cam. "It's my car, and something tells me you four will have other things to keep you busy."

Blake looked over at Tori. "We just might."

She smiled. "Don't get any ideas, we're not alone."

"Why does that matter?" Dustin asked, frowning. Hunter smacked him lightly and Dustin laughed. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Cam started to open the door but Dustin stopped him, realizing something. "Dude, you're in the back."

He looked at Dustin. "Why?"

"Do the math," Hunter said, opening the door and getting in the driver's seat. Dustin circled around the front and claimed shotgun.

Cam looked at them all and nodded, opening the door to the back. "At least I'm not in the middle," he muttered. "But something tells me I should have stayed home."

--

The car ride was a long one, but it went smoothly. Things were a little uncomfortable at first, but they just decided silently to avoid certain subjects for the time being, and it seemed a wise choice. They talked the whole time about everything else that had happened, while they were rangers and before, and everything in the future. It was fun being together again, thought the absence of one was very noticed.

But they didn't let it ruin anything, and it was only mentioned once. Dustin shrugged and said he wouldn't fit in the five-passenger car anyway. They could all tell he wasn't as nonchalant as he acted, and after that no one brought it up again. Or anything that had to do with Hunter and Dustin's new relationship.

Hunter pulled the car over on a side road and turned off the ignition. "Let's go."

Dustin looked at him. "Where to?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, getting out. "Dustin, do you drive into the Wind Academy?"

"Right," he noted, getting out of the car as the others did the same. Hunter went to the back and got his bags, hoisting one on his shoulder and carrying the other on his arm.

Tori looked around. "Where is it?"

"This way," Hunter said, starting to walk. Soon they felt themselves being transported, and before they knew it a large building came into view. Hunter looked up at it quietly. It had been a while, though not half as long as it seemed.

It didn't take long for him to find out where he should be and get unpacked, and soon it was time to say goodbye. They stood outside on the lawn silently, none of them really knowing where to start.

Finally Cam stepped forward, offering a hand. "Good luck, Hunter."

Hunter shook his hand firmly. "Thanks, Cam. For everything."

Cam nodded quietly, something in his eyes that Hunter couldn't read, then turned and went back to stand by Dustin.

Tori came up slowly, Blake at her side. "I guess we'll see you around." She gave a small smile.

Hunter nodded. "I'll bet."

She reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder. "Bye."

"Bye," he said as she walked away.

Blake looked up at him. "We're all gonna miss you."

Hunter smirked wryly. "Not all of you."

"Don't even think about him," he said. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He put an arm around Blake's shoulders. "I'll be seeing you on TV, right?"

Blake grinned. "Just keep watching."

Hunter slapped Blake's shoulder and watched is younger brother as he went back to stand next to Tori, taking her hand quietly. Hunter smiled at them. Whatever Tori was doing to him and Dustin, he had to admire Blake for trying to work through it.

He paused a moment, then turned to Dustin, taking a breath. He could tell Dustin wasn't sure what to do, and he had to admit he felt the same way. Finally he went over to him. "I'll keep in touch," he said quietly. "Make sure you're doing okay."

Dustin nodded. "I'll be fine." He smiled. "You'll do great here."

"Thanks." He looked at him carefully. "You been thinking about that offer?"

"Yeah, I have," he said. Then he paused. "I don't know yet."

"Okay. I'll call you soon, all right?"

"Yeah."

Hunter put his arms around Dustin's shoulders awkwardly, hugging him quickly. Then he pulled back. "Bye."

"Bye," Dustin said.

He put a hand to Dustin's cheek and stroked it gently. "Take care."

Dustin smiled. "You too."

Hunter watched them as they turned and headed out, then went back to his room to start his new life.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

**--**

Dustin approached Sensei's office and knocked on the door lightly, taking a breath as he waited for an answer.

"Come in, Dustin," came Sensei's voice.

Dustin opened the door and found Sensei sitting at his desk. He went over to him and bowed. "Sensei, I need to talk to you."

He looked up. "What is it?"

"Well," he began. "I've been thinking about things a lot, and I know it's kinda late but I was wondering if that position might still be open."

"You want to teach here?" he asked, folding his hands.

Dustin nodded.

"What brought you to decide this?"

He paused. "I guess the only reason I wasn't going to was a bad one. If you don't have a place for me anymore it's okay, I know I'm a little late."

"Yes," Sensei agreed. He stood. "But I had a feeling you would change your mind, and the position is still open."

Dustin grinned. "Awesome."

"You know classes start in a week, can you prepare in time?"

"You bet," Dustin said.

Sensei smiled. "Then I suggest you begin now."

"Thanks so much," Dustin said, smiling. He bowed and left the office quickly, colliding with someone entering. "Sorry," he said.

He stepped back to see Shane staring at him coldly. "No problem," Shane said.

Dustin looked at him a moment. "I've just accepted a teaching position here."

Shane's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd wanna know." He paused. "Look, Shane, we're gonna be working together a lot now, don't you think we should put some things aside and move on?"

Shane folded his arms. "Wasn't my choice. I'll work with you, Dustin, that's my job now. But aside from that I don't even want to be around you. Understand?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. Then he walked away.

--

Hunter sat at his desk going over the work he'd be presenting in only a few short days. He'd never imagined what went into the classes he'd taken, but he found himself enjoying the process more than he would have thought. He was looking forward to the new students arriving, and really beginning his work, but he was glad for the time to get used to things.

Luckily he knew his way around, and remembered a lot about the place. But getting used to being there again, and all the new faces and sights, was difficult. He'd known it would be strange, but wasn't really prepared for the sudden change.

Two days after he arrived he'd met the other teachers, they'd all gathered to discuss the coming year and to introduce themselves. He did his best to make a good impression, unlike he usually did, and they seemed to accept him well.

_Blake would have been proud of me,_ he thought with a smirk. _I didn't sit in a corner and glare all evening._

Hunter had almost felt connections with some of them, they were a down to earth group that he could relate to. He didn't know if any of them knew about his being a power ranger, but that could have had something to do with their acceptance of him. He didn't like to think that was their reason, but it was possible.

Or maybe he didn't like to think that it wasn't their reason, he thought quietly. Why did it bother him so much when people actually liked him? He shook his head. It didn't make any sense, but what did? His life had stopped making sense a long time ago, and him along with it. That was just how it was.

He thought about Dustin. He already missed him, worried about him. They'd talked on the phone a few times at night and Dustin told him he was taking the teaching position after all. He sounded excited, and Hunter hoped it went well for him. He wanted him to do it since he found out, but he was still worried about how it might go. Shane sounded mad from what Dustin had said, and that could be bad. Shane wasn't one he wanted Dustin getting on the bad side of.

Hunter stood up and stretched out a little. He would call Dustin again that night, once his work was done, and see how things were going. He had no doubt that Dustin could do it, but convincing him of that might be difficult. For one so seemingly carefree, Dustin had a surprisingly small amount of confidence in himself about this whole thing. But Hunter didn't mind giving it a boost every now and then.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up, frowning to himself. "Come in."

The door opened and another teacher came in. Hunter remembered her from the meeting but didn't recall her name. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Some of the students have arrived, we need you there for introductions."

He nodded. "I'm coming." He turned to his desk and placed his papers in a folder, then put the folder in a drawer. "Isn't it early for them to be arriving?"

She shook her head. "No, they'll be staying here till graduation, they come earlier than those who only stay for training."

Hunter stood and went to the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name."

She smiled. "I'm Kara." Then she paused. "And you?"

"Hunter," he said, extending a hand.

Kara took it. "Introductions were a bit rushed the other night, huh?"

"Yeah." They started down the hall silently.

She looked at him after a few minutes. "You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah," he replied simply. "Always have been."

"You new here?"

He nodded. "Just started. I went to this Academy not long ago."

"Me too," she said.

Hunter could feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her. "What?"

Kara paused a moment. "Are you the power ranger?"

"What power ranger?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously. "The others have been talking about a former ranger who's here now, I was wondering if it was you."

"Does it matter?" he asked, not anxious for his history to be let out. There were too many things he wasn't at all proud of.

"Yeah, it does," she replied easily. "It's you, isn't it?"

Hunter stopped walking and faced her. "If you have to know, then yes, I was a ranger. But I don't see why that's so important to you."

She looked at him quietly for a moment, then spoke. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, or let anyone know. It's just . . . kinda exciting I guess. It isn't every day I meet someone like you."

"I'm nothing special," he said, starting to walk again. "We'd better get down there, or we'll be late."

"Yeah," she said, following him. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

--

Tori walked over to where Shane was sitting by the lake, watching him for a few minutes before approaching. "Hey Shane," she said.

He looked up. So different already from the Shane she had known only a few weeks ago, it bothered her more than she let on. Things had changed so much between them all, and she was painfully aware of her part in it.

"How're you doing?" she asked him. No one had seen him around much, and she was concerned. Things weren't easy on him right now.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "You?"

"Good," she said, sitting down beside him. "We're kinda worried about you, Shane."

He looked at her. "Why?"

Tori paused. "It's just that—ever since we found out about Hunter and Dustin, you haven't been yourself at all. I know you're mad at them and hurt and all but don't you think it's time to let that go and get things back to normal?'

Shane shook his head. "Tori, can you honestly tell me you've gotten over it? I see the way you act around them, the looks you give. I know you hate it as much as I do."

"Look, I might not like it but at least I'm trying," she said. "I don't hate them for it, as much as I wish they were different. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it, or even if I want to, but I'm not just giving up on them." She shook her head. "What's wrong with you?"

He paused. "You think if your boyfriend wasn't Hunter's brother you'd even give them a second thought? You were ready to give up, Tori, it was just because of him you didn't. Let's see how you do with Dustin around, now that Blake's gone. I doubt if you'll give him more than a glance."

"I'm doing my best," she said. "And yeah, it is partly because of Blake. But that's not the only reason." She paused. "Shane, you're losing your five best friends here. We have to choose, and they all have already."

Shane looked at her quietly for a moment. "And what about you?"

Tori paused. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah," he said. "But where are you going to be in the end? You said you have to choose, and somehow I don't think I'll be the one."

"Shane, I don't want to," Tori said. "But you're making this impossible. We can't be friends with you and them, you know that. And you can't possibly expect us to forget about them."

He shrugged. "Then I guess we know how it's gonna be, huh? At least when Blake's around."

Tori sighed. "Look, I'm trying, okay? I don't know what else to do, I don't want to lose you."

He nodded. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Tori, and I'm not any happier than you are." He stood up. "I guess we'll just see what happens."

"Yeah," she said. "I guess."

"I'll see you around, okay?" he said.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll see you."

He nodded and walked away, and she watched him go quietly.

--


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**--**

Dustin walked around the Academy ground slowly, trying not to think of everything that had been going on lately. He'd found himself thrust into life as a teacher pretty quickly, and was having a lot of trouble catching up with what he was supposed to be doing. And the year hadn't even really begun yet.

"Dustin!" he heard a strangely familiar voice shouting his name and just as he turned around he recognized it.

"Marah?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly and walked up to him. "I'm joining the school! Isn't that the best?"

"What? Really?" Dustin shook his head. "Okay . . . _you_ are joining the Ninja Academy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"That's awesome!" he said, grinning. "I gotta say it's surprising though. Where'd you come up with this idea?"

She shrugged. "Well, I figured if I was gonna turn my life around I'd better do some serious work. You busy?"

"What? Oh, no, not right now," he said. "Why?"

"Well, I know you're a teacher and all now," she said. "So I wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nah," he said easily. "Not at all, you need anything?"

"No, I just thought I'd catch up on things." Marah paused. "Is there a rule against teachers and students being friends like this?"

"Of course not," Dustin said. Then he paused. "But, is that really what you would call us?"

"Well . . ." she trailed off. "I guess I do have a lot to make up for, huh?"

"You could say that," he admitted.

She sighed. "Dustin, I'm really sorry about everything I did to you guys—especially you. I want to make up for it all, I really do."

Dustin shook his head. "I know, Marah, it's okay. I'll give you a fresh start, I was just saying we're hardly friends yet. We don't even really know each other."

"Oh," she said. "Okay. That makes sense." She paused. "Well, you think we could get to know each other a little more?"

"Sure," he said easily. They started walking and Dustin watched Marah closely. She sure had changed a lot. She wore the uniform of a beginner student and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, but she still looked beautiful. Something about her . . . probably the same thing that drew him to her in the first place.

Marah looked over at him. "So . . . I heard you and Hunter are—together, now. Is it true?"

Dustin felt his face flush a little and he didn't look at her. "Uh . . . who told you that?"

"Is it wrong?" she asked. "God, I'm sorry if it is—"

"It's okay," he cut in. "No, it's true. As of a few weeks ago."

"Really?" she asked. "I never would have guessed."

"That's what we'd prefer." He looked at her carefully. "You all right with it?"

"Of course," she said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, a lot of people aren't," he said. He shook his head slowly. "You know, I don't even know why anymore."

She nodded. "Well, it could take some getting used to, but it's cool."

"Thanks," he said sincerely. He laughed. "God, you have no idea what it means to have you know and not give me that look!"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Are people being real asses about it?"

"You have no idea," he laughed. "Whatever you do . . . don't mention me or Hunter to Shane, he'll probably freak out on you."

"Shane?" she asked. "I wouldn't have expected that."

"Me neither," he admitted. "But believe me, it's not good." He sighed. "So, what's Kapri up to?"

"Same thing as me," Marah said. "We joined together."

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, smirking.

"I know," she said. "I don't know if she's really serious about it though. I think she might have just joined cause I did."

"Well," he began. "She'll figure it out soon enough, it has to be right for you. Believe me, I almost didn't make it."

"I think a lot of people will say I'm not cut out for it," she said. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Dustin shook his head. "You have no idea how many people said I wasn't cut out for it. I think some people _still_ think that. Just forget about them. I didn't really succeed until I did. Course it helped that I had some great friends for support, but even they doubted I was really serious about it."

"So much for great friends, huh?" she asked wryly.

He shrugged. "They've been there for me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, they always have been before," he said slowly. "Things are just screwed up right now. And it's not like no one's sticking around, only Shane and Tori are having any trouble, and Tori's doing her best."

"You don't have to justify them to me, Dustin," Marah said. "Seems to me they're all messed up, it's not like this really changes anything."

"I guess," he said. Then he smiled a little. "I never thought you would understand like this."

She smiled. "You'd be surprised at a lot of things about me, Dustin. I'm really not as bad as I seem."

"I know," Dustin said. "I always did."

--

Hunter grabbed the phone as soon as it rang, hoping it was a certain someone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Hunter," came the voice he'd hoped for.

He smiled. "Dustin. How's it going?"

"Pretty good here," he said. "What about you?"

"Same." He paused. "I was really hoping you'd call."

Hunter could almost see Dustin's smile, and he could easily hear it in his voice. "Yeah? I don't have much time, so I can't talk long, but I've been thinking about you like non-stop!"

"Same here," Hunter admitted. "So, teaching's agreeing with you, then?"

"Yeah, so far," Dustin said. "Hey, guess what? Marah and Kapri are students here now!"

"Really?" Hunter asked, not sure of the feeling that arose from that. He remembered what Marah and Dustin had before, when he fell for her and she stabbed him in the back. She might be playing the 'I've changed' card, but he wasn't inclined to believe her. "Have you seen much of them?"

"Not Kapri," he said. "But Marah came over and we talked for a while. Man, she's a lot different. It's gonna be weird teaching her."

"You just watch yourself, okay?" Hunter asked, knowing Dustin probably wouldn't. No doubt he thought Marah was converted and good now.

"Sure," Dustin replied absently. "I'm not worried about her."

"Neither am I," Hunter said. "I'm worried about you. You be careful, don't get hurt like last time."

There was a pause, then Dustin spoke. "I won't. It was just good to talk to her, that's all."

Hunter sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. I just don't want to see anything happen, not now."

"It's cool, really," he said. "It's not like we're doing much, we just talked. You're not jealous, are you?"

Hunter smiled a little. "Of course not." Dustin _would_ bring that up. "Should I be?"

"As if," Dustin said lightly. "So, anyone over there you talk to at all? Or are you being your usual self?"

"I'm not that bad," Hunter said. "There're a couple other teachers here that are okay, but I've been too busy to talk much with anyone anyway."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dustin joked. Hunter heard someone's voice, and then he continued. "I've gotta go, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," Dustin said. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," he agreed.

There was an uncomfortable pause, then Dustin cleared his throat. "Um . . . love you."

Hunter smiled. "I love you too," he said, hoping the hesitancy didn't come through in his voice. "Take care."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye, Dustin," he answered.

He hung up the phone and jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Who was that?"

Hunter turned to see Kara in the doorway, and felt his face flush a little as he stood. "What's it to you?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

He took a breath. "What do you want?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. "I just came by to visit. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I came in just as you said goodbye."

"Right," he said. "Well, come in if you want."

She came into his room and sat down in a chair quietly, watching him. "I don't know if I should bring this up," she began. "But . . . that sounded pretty, I don't know, personal."

"So?" Hunter asked, steeling himself, knowing what she was getting at. He tried to remember his exact words, what she must have heard. Did he give anything away?

Kara paused. "Was that your . . ."

"Look," Hunter said, straightening. "I don't know what you think you heard or what you're getting at, but it's really none of your business, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of it."

She blinked, staring up at him. "I'm sorry."

_She knows,_ Hunter thought. _How could she not now? I'm just making it worse._

Kara looked at him a moment, then stood. "Hunter, I didn't mean to sound like that, I just heard something and I got curious. I'm really sorry."

He nodded. "It's fine," he said, knowing it didn't sound sincere and not sure he wanted it to. "I'd just prefer it if you kept yourself out of my business from now on. My being a power ranger, who I'm with or whatever, doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I know," she said. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

Hunter paused, resenting the words but not sure how to respond. "I just like to keep my business to myself, that's all. Call it what you will." He looked at her. "You're so curious about me, why don't we talk about something we're both willing to share? Starting with you."

Kara frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

--


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**--**

Tori walked along the rows of students, watching them perform carefully. There were many promising ones already, but she was more excited about the ones who reminded her of herself. It was no small thing to be involved in their training, and she never expected to become a teacher, especially there. She always thought she'd go into sports or something, continue her surfing for a while. But surfing just wasn't her life anymore.

Part of the reason she was so happy with this offer at the time, she had to admit, was because she would have Dustin and Shane there with her. After so long together, fighting for their lives nearly every day, she wasn't ready to part with them all. She knew Blake was doing what he loved, but she already missed him. She'd never been dependent on other, but she didn't want to be completely alone.

Tori looked over at Shane across the rows. He looked so unhappy. She hadn't seen him smile in a long time, and he hardly spoke to her at all anymore, he was always so tense and quiet. She missed him. And things weren't at all normal between her and Dustin yet, though they were both trying. She just felt so weird around him now.

Shane looked up and noticed her watching him. He met her eyes, giving her a small smile, and she smiled back. Maybe things would be mended someday, one never knew. Working together over the year could smooth things over again.

She noticed Shane had been avoiding Dustin completely, but the earth ninja wasn't doing the same. He often spoke to Shane, referred the students to him, and used him as an example. During class, he wasn't at all deterred by what was going on, only after class did he retract and stay away from Shane and Tori both. He seemed to be adjusting much better than she had expected.

The three new teachers gathered before the group of students and Tori spoke. "Nice work, everyone. We'll move on tomorrow. Go inside and prepare for your next classes."

The students bowed and left, heading for the main building. It was getting late and the day was almost over, only one more session for each of them. Tori looked over at the other two. "Ready, guys?"

"Yeah," Shane said.

They started off a ways behind the students and Tori spoke, trying to make some conversation between the three of them. "Some of the kids have a lot of potential, they look good."

"Better than we all did, first week," Dustin said.

"What do you think of them all?" she asked, turning to Shane.

He looked at her. "They're good. They could go far, if they work hard enough."

Shane was actually talking. Maybe it was a start. "I talked to Blake the other day," she said.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked. "How is he?"

"He's doing good," she said. "They started up the tour and his first run is Friday. He's really excited about it."

"He'll do good," Shane said. "He always does."

Dustin looked at him in surprise, then at Tori. She shrugged. Shane hadn't had anything good to say about Blake since the whole thing started. "Yeah," she agreed, finally.

They arrived at the building and stopped outside the door, and Tori took a breath. "See you guys after."

"Yeah," Shane said.

Dustin nodded, then looked at Shane, but he shot him a look and walked away. Dustin watched him a moment, then went on to his class, and Tori shook her head. Maybe things would take a little more time.

--

Cam sat with his father in the main office, working at the computers as usual. But his mind kept wandering. "Father, what do you think will become of those three?"

His father shook his head slowly, knowing who Cam meant. "It is impossible to tell, Cameron."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have them here together?" he asked.

Sensei Watanabe paused. "As I told them when they asked the same question, only time will tell how they will manage, but I believe it will do more good than harm. Being forced to be together can strengthen their friendships again, and hopefully it will do just that."

Cam shook his head. "Personally, after what Shane's done to them, I don't know if it's even worth it."

He looked at Cam carefully. "Everyone makes mistakes, you must learn to forgive."

"Well, he'll have to make the first move then," he said. "I'm not interested."

--

"Try again," Hunter told one student. "Head up, and arms out." The student repeated the pattern carefully, and Hunter gave generous corrections. "Better," he finally said, moving on to the next one. "Work on your balance, it's off."

She nodded as she continued, and he spoke to the others, his voice carrying to them all. "Get your minds focused, or you're useless. Concentrate."

He moved on through the seemingly endless rows of students, fixing arms and heads as he went. The enrollment was higher that year, and most of them were determined with the enthusiasm of the new year. And then there were others, like he had been.

He remembered his first few weeks distinctly, his and Blake's both. It wasn't easy. They were much younger than most of his own students, because of why they were there. Hunter didn't get along with anyone, even the few closer to their age, not like Blake did. He focused almost entirely on his studies, and his free time was spent alone. It seemed like a good idea at the time. His Sensei's tried to talk to him about it, convince him to socialize, even outside the Academy, and his brother did the same. But he never listened. He still continued his riding, the only thing he really enjoyed, but never with a team or group of friends, only Blake sometimes.

Hunter shook his head. Those kinds of students might do well, even go far, but they would never be really happy, not until they learned. Even he knew that now.

"Loosen your arms," he advised one girl. "Don't be so rigid." He raised his voice again. "Flow through your movements, one to another. Never stop." He watched them all a moment. "Better." He went to the other teachers. "What do you think?"

Kara nodded. "They're good. But I have to say I wish the class would cut itself down a little, some of these kids don't have it."

"You never know," said another teacher. "Sometimes the ones you think will never make it go on to be great."

Hunter smirked. "That's true." His thoughts immediately went to Dustin. Even when he was a ranger, they all doubted him, didn't think he was serious about it all. And half the time they were partly right—Dustin did need to get his priorities straight, and focus on what he had to do. But he always came through for them.

He smiled to himself, then shook his head. He wished so bad that Dustin was there with him. He missed him a lot, they'd hardly gotten to spend any time together, as a couple. And talking on the phone just wasn't the same.

Hunter brought his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

Kara nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to check on the other class," he said. He nodded to them all and walked away, heading for another group of students. There were so many . . . he couldn't believe he was in charge of them all. Of course there were many teachers, but he was responsible for the general instruction of all the students, and the delegation of classes to the other teachers. It was smaller than the Wind Academy, so he was able to take the position by himself, but that didn't make it easy.

Hunter approached the other group and watched them quietly. Teaching suited him well, he was glad to find, he liked instructing and using what he had learned, showing them both the physical and mental ways of the ninja. The students were disciplined and respectful, all willing to learn. That made his job easier. It wouldn't be until later when the slackers would get lazy and the rebels would act up, when they got bored and tired and realized they were going to have to work hard, and it wasn't simple and fun.

He found himself looking forward to that time, though. Then they could separate the classes, divide the ones who were there to become ninjas, and those who were there for the fun and the glory. It was an interesting and almost exciting process.

The teacher in charge of the group came over to him. "Sensei. How are you?"

"Fine," he said, though the name sounded strange in reference to him. He motioned to the students. "Your class already looks good."

He nodded. "Thank you. They're really working hard."

"I can tell," Hunter said.

They watched the students and Hunter sighed deeply. He really was having a good time there, he actually fit in well, even if he was . . . homesick. He would get used to it.

--

Dustin sat in his room that evening, going over some work quietly. He thought about Shane earlier that day. He hadn't spoken to him directly, but talking to Tori when she spoke to them both was almost like that, wasn't it?

He sighed and laughed shortly at himself. He was just grasping at straws. But maybe, if he tried again . . .

Dustin stood. He would try one more time, he couldn't help it. He was mad as hell at Shane, but he hated it, he hated being angry with any of his friends. He wanted it to get better, to be normal again. As long as he had any hope that might happen, he had to try.

He left his room, straightening his teacher's robes carefully. Why appearances suddenly meant anything in front of Shane, he didn't know. He went down the hall to Shane's door, knocking on it lightly. He heard voices inside and paused. Shit, there were people in there. He couldn't talk in front of them, and he doubted Shane would want to go somewhere private.

The door opened and Shane stood there. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Dustin was silent a moment, taken aback by the hate in Shane's voice. "I wanted to talk to you," he said finally. "But I guess you're busy."

"Yeah," Shane said simply.

He glanced past him and saw some of the other teachers in his room, sitting around a table. There were papers scattered over the table and they appeared to be going over them. Dustin cleared his throat. "I guess I'll just leave you guys then, sorry to bother you."

Shane nodded and spoke in a low voice. "We don't have anything to talk about, Dustin."

"Look, I think we do," he said. "Can't we just—"

"No," he cut in. "Now get out, I'm busy."

Dustin blinked. "Okay. Fine." He shrugged slightly. "You know where I am."

Shane nodded and closed the door, and Dustin stood there a minute, staring at it quietly. _Fuck_, he thought. _That wasn't how it was supposed to go._

If Shane had been there alone, he would have pressed the subject and talked to him, but in front of the others it wasn't a good idea. Who knew what they thought about him, if they knew anything that was going on. As mad as he was, he didn't want to make Shane look bad really, plus that would probably just make him angrier with Dustin anyway.

He sighed and turned, heading back down the hall and wondering what Shane had said about him when he shut the door. Did he try to explain it? Did they all know already? He could be a joke with them, maybe his arrival spurred laughter from the group. He'd heard some of the teachers talking about him already, and he didn't have much doubt that Shane had started it. Who else would know?

Dustin entered his room and sat back down at his desk, picking up his work again. Oh well, one more failed attempt, what was the harm? At least he tried.

--

Shane turned from the door and shook his head, coming back to the table. One of the guys, Jeff, looked at him. "What was that about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk, I told him it's a bad time."

"Was that the fag?" Jeff asked. "Dustin, right?"

Shane paused a moment, then sat down. "It was Dustin."

He laughed. "Wonder why he wanted to talk to you." The others snickered.

"He's taken," Shane said shortly. "Not that it matters." He picked up some papers and started to read silently.

Jeff smirked. "So, you guys used to be close?"

"Jeff, we have work to do, okay? We'll talk about it later." Shane knew they wouldn't, but he hoped the others would forget about it.

"Whatever," Jeff said, shrugging.

--

Blake sat down on his bed in the motel room and took a deep breath. They hadn't even gotten started yet really, but the excitement was exhausting. He was having a great time already, they were a good bunch and they all bonded quickly, but he found himself wondering what was going on back at the Academies. Classes would have started now, and the teachers would be into their work full-time. He smiled, thinking of Hunter teaching a couple hundred kids. How would he ever keep his temper? And Dustin . . . he laughed lightly, picturing it.

"What's so funny?" asked one of his roommates, Nick.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about my friends back home. I wonder how things are going."

"You heard from your girlfriend yet?" he asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, just the other day. She says everything's all right. I've got some friends who'll keep an eye on her, anyway."

"And you're cool with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blake laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I trust them completely."

He caught himself as soon as the words were out. _I trust them completely._ He was so used to saying that, but what a lie it was these days. He didn't trust Shane at all anymore, with anything. He didn't even trust Tori.

"You okay, man?" Nick asked.

He looked up. "Yeah. I was just thinking about how things have changed. We've had some rocky times, but nothing like this."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No, thanks, it's okay. Not much to talk about anyway." He smirked. "Everything'll work out fine, I'm sure."

Nick slapped his shoulder. "That's right. Keep that up, you'll need it."

"Don't worry," Blake said. "Once I hit the dirt I forget about everything."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, sitting down beside him. "Can I see a picture of her?"

Blake grinned. "Sure." He got out his wallet, taking out the picture he always carried. "Here she is. Tori."

"Wow," he said appreciatively.

He nodded. "She's really great," he said.

Blake stared at the picture after Nick had gone, smiling to himself. He loved her so much. He never thought it was possible to feel that way about someone he had only known for a few months, but she had proven him wrong.

He put the picture away and lied down on the bed, closing his eyes. He couldn't help but worry about what would happen between them, not only because of what was going on, but from their being apart so much. He knew it wasn't a good time to be away for so long, but there was nothing he could do.

Blake sighed. He'd just have to trust that everything would be all right again, someday.

--


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**--**

Shane watched the others leave his room and waited for the door to close before letting out his breath in a deep sigh. He put his head in his hand and slammed his fist on the table. "Shit," he whispered. Everything was so fucked up. He hated what was happening to him, and everyone. But there was nothing he could do. It was just . . . bad luck or something.

He lifted his head and took a breath. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be, everything. Teaching was difficult enough, but without his friends and with the troubles going on, it felt nearly impossible. He didn't even feel like himself anymore, it was like he'd completely changed. Nothing mattered like it used to. He just wished things could go back to the way they were before. Before everything.

His thoughts went to Dustin and he shook his head quietly. He didn't know what to do about him, why couldn't Dustin just leave him alone? He just kept trying and trying to make things better, he wanted to talk, he wanted Shane to understand and accept everything he was. But it wasn't going to happen.

He gathered all the papers together off the table and stood, going to his desk and tossing them in a drawer. He either needed to be left alone outside of classes, or he couldn't keep it up. He didn't mind the association in class, they were working together and needed to put things aside for that purpose, but other than that . . . Shane thought back to what he had told Dustin when he first found out. _I'll work with you, Dustin, that's my job now. But other than that I don't even want to be around you._ Apparently Dustin hadn't gotten the message.

Tori seemed to be doing her best to straddle the fence on the issue, even now, but he doubted that would last long. Eventually she'd turn out like him, though maybe not so much. She'd find out she couldn't take it, it was just a matter of time. Everyone saw the way she looked at Dustin, how everything she did was forced and unnatural. It was better to not even pretend. And it sure helped your reputation.

Shane sat down and folded his hands, frowning to himself as he thought about everything that had changed. There was a time when his reputation didn't mean so much, not if it stood between him and his friends. What was so different about this? He would gladly ruin his image if it was anything else, he wouldn't care what people thought about him. But this was different. Why?

_Because two of my best friends are gay and in love with each other,_ he thought bitterly. Good enough reason. He had a right to be pissed and a right to end it all. There was nothing anyone could do or say, that was that. They'd just have to get used to it.

But he knew Dustin wouldn't. He wouldn't give up, he'd keep trying to talk and make things better, like he always had with everything before. Dustin had faith that things would get better, a child-like trust that everything would work out. And it would take a lot more to convince him otherwise.

Shane wondered for a brief moment if it would be better to just go with it all and see where it ended. What harm could it possibly do? No one else even had to know, and why should he care what they thought? He hardly knew most of the people there, and they would get over it anyway. It would be good to have his friends again, to get everything back to normal.

No. He stopped himself. Nothing would ever get back to normal. Everything would have still happened, Dustin would still be with Hunter, and he would still hate it no matter how much he tried or pretended not to. No, it would never work. It wasn't worth it. And it wasn't like he could ever look at them the same anyway.

He had to stop trying to deal with it, imagining that things would change someday. They wouldn't. He had to accept that as much as anyone else did. He kept thinking he had, but then he found himself thinking about other things . . . things he didn't want to. Things he'd never admit to anyone—and didn't even want to admit to himself.

--

Marah sat under a tree reading quietly when a shadow fell across her and a voice asked, "Whatcha reading?"

She looked up to see Dustin standing before her, a grin on her face. He was wearing civilian clothes for the first time in the two weeks she'd been at the Academy, jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt. She found herself staring at him and shook her head slightly. "Oh, it's nothing." She held up her book. "Ninja handbook."

He made a face and she laughed. "Can I sit down?" Dustin asked.

"Sure," Marah said, putting down her book. She watched him as he sat down, crossing his legs. "So, what's up?"

"Not much," Dustin said. "How're you doing?"

"Good," she replied. "It's . . . different than I thought it would be, but I'm doing all right."

He nodded, that smile still on his face. "And Kapri?"

"She's fine," she said. "So far she's sticking with it." She paused. "How are you and Hunter?"

"Good," he said hesitantly. "Haven't had much time to talk, but there's a lot going on."

"I'm sure he'll find time to call soon," she said.

"I'm not worried," he replied with a shrug. He looked at her after a moment, a question in his eyes. "Marah, have you heard anything about me around here?"

She paused, hoping her expression didn't give her answer away. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Dustin looked away. "It's just that . . . I heard some shit going around and I was wondering if it'd spread to the students yet."

She was silent, unsure of what to say. But she couldn't lie to him, as much as she wanted to. "There is—I mean, I did hear some guys talking." Oh God, she hated that hurt in his eyes.

He stared off somewhere, probably wondering if he should ask. And he did. "What did they say?"

Marah sighed. "Dustin, it doesn't matter. Just ignore them." She watched him for a moment. "You know what it was about."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah." He smirked. "You know, I didn't think being a teacher would feel so much like being a student did."

"I can't believe how everyone's acting," she said. "It's horrible."

He looked at her. "You know, no offense, but I'd think you'd be used to it. I mean, living where you did all your life, and with the people you did . . ."

"I know," she said. "But it's different. I'm used to people being terrible but I'm not used to it with you guys. Nothing surprises me when it's me or Kapri or anyone like us, but I always thought you all were so different. I didn't even know you could do this to each other."

"Neither did I." He sighed, leaning back against the tree. "I don't mean to bring you down or anything, you know."

"I know," she said. "It's fine. I'm glad you're talking to me about it. You know I've really been kinda worried about you."

Dustin looked at her, blinking in surprise. "Really?" He laughed a little. "You don't have to be, I'm okay."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm still glad you talk to me, I like it." She put a hand on his arm, squeezing it. "You wanna go for lunch or something?"

His face brightened. "That'd be great." He stood, holding out a hand for her. "Where to?"

Marah shrugged. "You know all the places." She took his hand, standing up, and reluctantly let go.

They started walking and Dustin looked up in thought. "Let's just go to McDonalds, huh? Food's really great."

"Sure," she said. "Never been there, but I'll take your word for it."

He smiled. "It's in our price range, too." He paused. "_My_ price range. I'm buying."

She shook her head. "You don't have to, I have some money."

Dustin shrugged. "It's no problem."

Marah watched him as they started walking. He deserved to be so much happier than he was. She wished she could do something for him, but she knew there wasn't anything more to do. She could be a friend, and she was trying, she wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't be what she wanted to be. She had that chance once. It was gone.

--


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**--**

Hunter entered his room after a long day and took a deep breath. It was Thursday evening, classes were over until after the weekend, thankfully. He would have time to go down to Blue Bay Harbor and see Dustin, if he ever got a hold of him. He would probably go anyway, he figured. It was worth a chance, he needed to see him. It had been way too long.

He changed into civilian clothes and hung up his robe, shutting the closet door and going over to his bed. He sat down and sighed, looking around. It had been two months since classes started, and the place was starting to feel more like home again. But he still missed everything, especially Dustin. He hadn't even gotten to talk to him in a long time, their schedules just never seemed to agree with each other, all they could do was leave messages on each others machines.

Hunter stood and left the room, going to the teacher's lounge where a couple others were gathered. Kara looked up from her magazine and blinked in surprise. "Well, look at you."

He looked down at himself and frowned. "What?"

She smirked. "Nice outfit. Where're you headed?"

He shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet." He sat down beside her. "So, where are you spending your weekend?"

"With family," she said. "I haven't seen them in a while, they'll be glad to have me around for a couple days." She put down her magazine. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "I'm gonna head home, but I haven't been able to get a hold of someone so I don't even know if I'll be able to see anyone."

"You can't get Dustin?" she asked.

"He's pretty busy during the day," he said, still uncomfortable about the subject, around the others especially. He didn't like to even come close to revealing anything.

"Well, maybe you can get him later tonight," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. Then he paused a moment. "Hey, you wanna go hang out somewhere? I imagine you're probably as sick of this place as I am."

"That's for sure," she said, standing up. "That'd be cool, just let me go and get changed, okay? I think I'd get a few looks in this."

Hunter nodded. "Go ahead." She left and he picked up the magazine, tossing it aside after glancing through it. He leaned back, noticing another teacher watching him. "What?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing." He smirked, then whispered something to the guy beside him and they both laughed.

Hunter straightened and leaned forward, looking at the two levelly. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, not really," said the first one, shrugging. He turned to face Hunter, a smirk still on his face. "So, you're having some trouble getting a hold of your, uh . . . friend?"

He nodded, not even trying to avoid the topic. "Like I said, and I'm sure you overheard, he's busy."

"I'm sure he is," he answered. "So, what are you doing with Kara? Trying to prove something?"

"I don't have anything to prove," Hunter said calmly, wishing he could just get up and leave before this turned into something bad. Apparently they'd figured it out, or come to their own conclusions somehow. "Kara and I are friends," he said. "We're just going to enjoy some of our time off."

"You wouldn't know how to enjoy your time with her" he said. "You're better off with one of the guys if you're feeling bad about your boyfriend. Leave her to people who care."

"And you're better off leaving me and my business alone," Hunter said. He stood, heading out of the room.

"Whatever you say," he replied easily. "But I can't promise some things won't get around."

Hunter stopped, turning around and going over to him. "Before you go saying anything about things you know nothing of, remember your position. And then remember mine. I'm not going to stand for any of your games."

The man paused and Hunter left before he could reply, going down the hall a little ways to wait for Kara. He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. He was getting really sick of this.

He and Kara had been getting along well lately, after their initial rough start, and he found himself grateful for her company. They didn't talk much, not about anything serious, but their conversations were enjoyable. She didn't ask him anything more about himself, and he was glad for that, but he could tell she was still curious, mostly about his days as a ranger.

He knew it wouldn't hurt him to just talk about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to. His days working with Lothor brought back what he didn't want to admit, and his time on the other side brought back better times. Dustin, Shane, Tori . . . It was easier not to think of all that.

Hunter looked up as Kara appeared, dressed in a pair of jeans and a light sweater. "Hey," she said with a smile. "What're you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Didn't care for the company in there." He straightened. "You ready?"

"Yep," she said. "Let's go."

--

Cam paused on his trip to Ninja Ops as he saw Shane and Dustin talking again, not far off. Dustin just wouldn't give up. If Shane did one more thing to hurt him . . . Cam shook his head. Things weren't going as well as he'd hoped they would be by now. They were only getting worse, really. Shane had grown colder to everyone, of course Dustin especially. Cam had tried to stay out of it, and so far he had, but if it got any worse he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't.

It _was_ his business, really. Dustin was his friend, and he'd taken it upon himself to keep an eye on him here. Dustin was doing better than he'd thought he would at first, he was a good teacher and took his work fairly seriously. He was even handling the situation with the other two well, but it was wearing on him and he was getting frustrated. His enthusiasm was already down and he always seemed tired anymore. Cam hated seeing him that way. Even with everything they'd all been through before, Dustin had never gotten like this.

He frowned as Shane said something and Dustin winced visibly, looking away. Shane was in for a real surprise of he kept this up.

Shane's voice raised and Cam caught the last few words easily. He gritted his teeth and went over to the two teachers. "Is everything okay?" he asked sharply.

Both looked at him, Shane in obvious anger and Dustin in surprise. Shane spoke first. "Cam, stay out of this."

"Like hell I will," Cam snapped, surprised at his own anger towards the former ranger.

Dustin shook his head. "Cam, it's okay. Don't bother."

Cam didn't answer him. He looked at Shane. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The two of them walked off a little ways and Cam spoke quietly. "This has to stop, Shane. What is going on with you two?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Shane answered angrily.

"Well it can't go on," Cam said. "If it does, one of you is going to have to leave this Academy. I think you can guess who it'll be."

Shane didn't say anything, or even look at Cam, but he could tell he was thinking. Cam waited for a moment, and Shane finally looked at him. But he didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away.

Cam sighed and turned back to Dustin, going over to him. The younger boy looked even worse than the last time he'd seen him, he had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked pale. Cam frowned. "You okay?"

Dustin looked at him, then over at Shane's retreating form. "Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head. "You didn't have to step in."

"I know," Cam said. "Look I don't mean to mess in your business or anything, but you can't possibly expect me to sit out and let things slip by." He looked at Dustin carefully. "You're tired, and you didn't look like you really wanted to listen to that from him."

Dustin nodded. "That's for sure." He smiled a little. "Thanks, Cam, really."

"It's no problem," Cam answered.

Dustin looked at him a moment. "You think I should give up, don't you?"

Cam looked up, not answering for a moment. "Dustin," he began. "I just don't think it's worth your trying anymore. Shane's a stubborn bastard and he's pissed off, talking to him isn't going to change him."

"Yeah," Dustin said slowly. "I know. I just . . . I can't help but think of everything we've gone through together. It just doesn't seem right to give up on that."

"I know," Cam said. "But he's the one who's given up. If he's gonna change it has to be something he decides, for whatever reason. I'm tired of seeing you get hurt whenever you try to talk to him." He placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You don't need him."

He sighed. "Yeah. Look, I gotta go, okay? I have some things I need to do."

Cam nodded. "Okay. You're sure you're all right?"

Dustin shrugged. "I'm fine. I'll see you."

"Yeah," he answered quietly, watching him go.

--


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**--**

Hunter smiled to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the building. He was getting an early start, though he didn't know when he'd actually be able to see Dustin. He'd probably be in class all day, it was only Friday. But maybe Cam would be free or something. He smirked. Knowing Dustin, he might just give himself the day off if Hunter showed up at the Academy. It'd be hard not to take advantage of the option.

Kara came up behind him and fell in stride, carrying a bag of her own. "Heading off?"

He nodded. "Figure I'll get there as early as possible." He looked at her. "Here, let me take that." He took her bag from her shoulder and carried it.

She shook her head, smiling. "I'm not even going to try and say I can handle it."

"Good." He smirked. "So how long is your drive?"

"A couple hours," she said, shrugging. "Depending on how far I push it." She took a deep breath. "I can't believe how much I want to go home, it hasn't been that long!"

"I know how you feel," he said. Then he paused. "I hope everything's all right back home, I haven't heard anything in a while."

She looked at him. "What do you mean? Is there something going on?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "We all have a lot of problems lately. And a lot of it's because Blake and I aren't there, I think, we didn't have time to really work anything out. Last I heard things were just getting worse."

Kara paused. "You don't wanna talk about it?"

Hunter looked at her. "I—" he paused. "It's not you, Kara. I'm really like this with everyone."

She nodded. "It's okay."

"I just want you to know," he continued slowly. "I actually do like you. I know I was an ass before, I was just suspicious. But it's not like that now."

"I understand," she said. "And I know I was a little pushy at first, it's cool."

Hunter nodded. "Good." He paused. "If you want me to tell you what's going on, I will."

Kara was quiet a moment, then she shook her head. "No, it's up to you. I just want you to know that you can if you ever want to." She smiled. "Maybe you can tell me how things go after your visit."

"I will," he said, handing Kara her bag as they stopped. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she answered.

They parted ways and Hunter thought about the upcoming weekend as he walked. There was no way to tell how things would go, but he had thought of everything. He hoped they wouldn't have weekend classes. They would still have the evenings, but it wouldn't be much. After the past two months, he wanted more than that.

Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension. It _had_ been a while now, and he hadn't talked to Dustin or any of them, who knew how much might have changed. If Dustin was having a rough time there, and Hunter wasn't even around, maybe he'd decided or would decide that it just wasn't worth it.

Hunter sighed. He'd just have to go and find out there was no other way. He would make sure they got everything out in the open, even if there were some doubts. And he was definitely going to have a talk with a certain red ranger.

--

Dustin approached Tori where she was seated at a table, eating breakfast quietly. "Hey," he said, offering a smile as she looked up. "Mind if I sit down?"

She paused, then shook her head. "Uh, no. Of course not."

He looked at her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine, why?"

He shrugged. "You just look kinda . . . I don't know."

She smirked. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while and he noticed how she kept glancing around. "Tori what's up? If you're waiting for someone, I can go."

Tori shook her head. "No, I'm not." She turned her attention back to her food.

"Is it that interesting?" he asked, smiling just a little.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Your food," he answered. "You're staring at it like it's alive." She laughed a little, but her eyes were dim. Dustin frowned, reaching a hand across the table. "Tori, what's the matter?"

She pulled her hand away. "Nothing."

Tori glanced away and he followed her gaze. "What are you looking for?" She didn't answer and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You don't want to be seen with me, do you?"

She looked up at him, the pain in her eyes telling him he was right, though she tried to deny it. "Dustin, that's not it, I just—I have a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me, Tor," he said. "I want to know." She was silent and he continued. "If you don't want me here, just say so."

Tori shook her head. "It's not that simple."

Dustin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it? Look, you know, I've kinda been expecting this. You've been ignoring me more and more now, and you almost always have an excuse not to be around me." He paused. "You were trying to be subtle, and I trusted that but I caught on. I was just hoping I was wrong."

She took a deep breath, not looking at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it," he said, standing up. "I'll leave you alone." He started to go.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing up and stepping in front of him. "It's just . . . it's hard."

"You think it's hard on you?" he asked, keeping his voice down, aware of the other people around. "Have you given any thought to what this is like for me?"

"Of course," she said. "I know it's been rough for you, but I can't help how I feel. I've tried, you know that."

"You shouldn't have to _try_," he said. "Am I supposed to feel bad for you? Cause I really don't anymore."

"That's not what I want," Tori said. "I just want you to know that I've done my best. I really tried, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Fine." He shook his head. "Whatever."

"I really am sorry—"

"Will you just quit the bullshit?" he snapped. "I don't want to hear it. I'll see you around." He went past her and out of the room, leaving her standing there alone.

--

Shane took a short break from classes later that morning, going to the main building to go over some things alone. The other two could manage just fine for a little while. Shane entered the main office and nodded to Cam curtly, knowing he was still just as angry as he had been, and the threat he'd made still on his mind.

Cam ignored him, which was no surprise, and Shane went over to his own desk, taking out some papers and looking over at Cam. "I'll be right out back, if anyone needs me."

He nodded briefly. "I'll let them know."

Shane turned and left the building, getting away from the samurai as soon as he could. He'd never really perceived Cam as much of a threat, but he found himself nervous having him so angry with him. Who knew Cam could be so intimidating . . .

He went outside and sat on a large rock, looking over the hills and taking a deep breath. Everything was so quiet and serene he could almost convince himself for a moment that his life was just as peaceful. A rare feeling anymore.

He sat for a while, going over his work, then he looked up as he sensed someone approaching. Shane frowned as he looked at the figure, still a ways off. Was that . . . ?

Shane put his papers in his folder and looked closer. It was. He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't really avoid him, he'd probably already been seen anyway. He might as well get it over with. Shane stood, walking towards the man and meeting him halfway. They stared at each other. "Hunter." He could think of nothing else to say.

Hunter nodded, looking Shane in the eyes. He had changed, somehow, in the past couple months. He looked older already, different. Finally he spoke. "How is everything?"

Shane paused. "All right." He stared at Hunter for a moment. It was strange being alone with him, the first time since the whole thing began. For some reason it felt different this way. He cleared his throat. "I guess you want to come up?"

"Well I didn't come to see you," Hunter replied.

He didn't answer, and they started walking back. "How long are you in for?" he asked.

"Only the weekend," he answered. He was quiet a moment. "Classes are going on all today?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Dustin can go though, Tori and I can handle things for the day."

Hunter looked at him, blinking in surprise, but he didn't say anything. Shane glanced at him once he'd turned his focus back to the front. Hunter's face was set as stone.

They arrived at the building after a minute and Shane stopped before the door. "Cam's inside, if you want to see him. I'll go get Dustin."

He nodded, his gaze piercing. Shane turned and walked away, towards the field where the students were training. This was going to be an interesting visit.

--

Hunter entered the room and saw Cam staring at the computer screen, immersed in his work as usual. He knocked on the doorframe lightly. "Can I come in?"

Cam looked up, brightening visibly as he saw him standing there. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Got an early weekend, thought I'd come by."

Cam smiled, standing and going over to him, giving him a slap on the shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"All right," he said. "A little worried about things here, though."

He nodded. "You and I both."

"Is it really bad?" Hunter asked, knowing Cam would give him an honest answer.

"Yeah, it is," he admitted, sighing. "You know, I never thought it would be such a big deal here, but it is." He paused. "I have to warn you, there have been stories going around nearly since the start of the year. Somehow the other teachers and some of the students even got a hold of what was going on, and they think it's pretty . . . entertaining, I guess."

Hunter nodded. "Same at the Thunder Academy. I don't know why they all find it so funny, but I've had about enough of it." He shook his head. "It's my fault, though, I said too much."

"Shane hasn't exactly been discreet," Cam noted, sitting down at his desk again. "I'm guessing that's how it got around here."

"No doubt." Hunter pulled up a chair beside him. "So, how's your dad?"

"Good," he said. "I don't know where he is right now, but you'll have to catch him sometime while you're here." He paused. "Do you want me to get Dustin?"

He shook his head. "Shane's getting him."

Cam made a face. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"What could he really do?" Hunter asked.

He shrugged. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," he agreed. "He was actually civil when he came to meet me, though. That's an improvement."

"I wouldn't count on it," Cam said. "He's like that anymore, you can't tell what he'll do next. Sometimes he almost seems like himself again, and then other times I'm close to laying one on him."

Hunter held back a laugh. "I'd pay to see that."

"I'll bet." Cam smiled. "I'm really glad you're here, Hunter. I've been hoping you'd get the chance to visit."

"It's good to be back," Hunter said truthfully. "I've missed this place, and everyone."

"Maybe you can help out here some," Cam said, shaking his head. "We need it."

"I'll try," he said. "But I don't know that there's anything I can do."

"I know," Cam said. "But at the very least you can help Dustin out. He's not doing too well."

Hunter felt a stab of anger and hurt as he thought of the younger boy. "Is it him or someone else?" he asked.

Cam shrugged. "It's everything. The kid's been going through a rough time here, Shane's been an ass ever since the year started, and Tori's pretty much through. Plus the things going around . . . it's hard for him."

Hunter nodded, feeling guilty though he wasn't quite sure why. "He takes things hard," he said, sighing. "What has Shane done?"

He paused. "At first, nothing, he just ignored him. But Dustin wouldn't really let him. They've been arguing a lot lately, and Dustin's usually on the defensive. I tried to stay out of it but I had to get involved last time, I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"Thanks for helping him out," Hunter said. He shook his head. "I just wish I understood this."

"You're not the only one," Cam said.

--

Dustin was explaining the new kata as Shane approached and called his name. He frowned and stopped, raising a hand to the students. "Wait here." He walked over to Shane, feeling more than a little nervous as he wondered what was happening. "What's going on?"

"Someone's here to see you" Shane said. "Take the rest of the day off, we'll see you Monday."

"What?" Dustin asked. "Why?"

Shane . . . smirked? Couldn't be. "You'll see," he said. "At the main building."

"Okay," Dustin said slowly. He shrugged. "I guess I'll see you later."

Shane nodded and Dustin went past him thinking hard as he walked. Who would come to the Academy to see him? And on a weekday . . . He shook his head. He'd just have to wait and see.

He entered the building and looked around. "Hey, Cam?" he called. "Shane told me someone' here for me?"

"In here," came Cam's voice from the office.

Dustin went into the room and stopped dead when he saw who was there with Cam. "Hunter?"

Hunter smiled, a sight Dustin had missed more than he could say. "Yeah," was all he said.

Dustin broke into a grin, almost laughing. "I can't believe you're here!"

He laughed a little. "Is it really such a surprise?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Then he paused. "I, uh . . ."

Hunter glanced at Cam, who stood. "I'll leave you two." He grabbed a few things from his desk. "See you." He left, closing the door behind him.

Hunter waited a moment, then held out a hand. "Come here."

Dustin darted from the doorway and was face to face with Hunter, staring at his blue eyes, which sparkled with happiness. Dustin paused a moment, then leaned forward and kissed Hunter full on the lips, putting his arms around him and holding him as close as possible. For the first time in two months, he felt really happy, like everything was all right.

Hunter didn't argue and it was a while before he pulled away, slightly breathless as he laughed a little. "You miss me?"

Dustin laughed. "You have no idea." He couldn't keep the smile off his face, and noticed Hunter seemed to be having the same problem. "I—" he struggled for words to say, but couldn't think of anything to explain how he felt.

But words weren't necessary, and Dustin was all too willing to forget about them as Hunter leaned in for another kiss.

--


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**--**

Dustin had never been happier than he was in that moment. It was like nothing could go wrong. And he had to admit, the obvious joy on Hunter's face was a nice treat. He hadn't really thought Hunter would even miss him, let alone that much. It was a pleasant surprise.

Dustin pulled away slowly from the kiss. "So, what do you want to do now?" He smiled.

"Not much we can do here," Hunter said. He paused. "Is there somewhere we could go, to be alone?"

"My room," Dustin answered. "It's got a lock, and no one's around right now anyway."

He nodded. "Let's go."

They left the main building and walked across the lawn to the teacher's housing. Dustin stole glances at Hunter the whole time, almost not believing he was even there. It seemed too good to be true.They entered the building together and Dustin led Hunter down the hall to his room. "Here it is. Not much, but it'll do for what we have in mind."

Hunter entered the room, and Dustin watched as he looked around. "You alone in here?"

He nodded, closing the door. "Yup, just me." He took the key from the desk by the door and locked it, tossing the key back. "What do you think?"

Hunter didn't look at him. "I don't know what to think."

Even Dustin could tell he wasn't talking about the room, and he smiled and walked over to him. "Then how about, for a little while anyway, you don't? Let something else occupy your mind."

Hunter leaned forward, kissing Dustin's lips gently, then pulled back for a moment. "I can manage that."

Dustin put a hand on Hunter's shoulder and their lips met again, this time longer, deeper as they opened their mouths and let the other in. He felt Hunter's arms around his waist, pulling him close, and obligingly stepped toward him, pressing his hips to Hunter's.

Hunter kept one hand around Dustin as with the other he tried to remove the teacher's robe Dustin still wore. Dustin unfastened it and slipped it off, tossing it aside. The thinner fabric of the simple cotton pants and shirt he wore under it provided more contact, but still not enough. Dustin wrapped his arms around Hunter, savoring the moment. He had been waiting for so long . . . now it was all worth it.

They broke the kiss for air and Dustin looked into Hunter's clear eyes, watching them shine with excitement. Dustin smiled and pulled Hunter's jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He continued by reaching under Hunter's shirt and sliding it up. Hunter slipped it off quickly and then pulled Dustin in again, covering his mouth with his own.

Dustin responded and ran his hands over Hunter's bare back, relishing the contact. Their time together had been so brief last time, he was determined to make up for it. He took a step towards the bed without breaking the kiss, and Hunter seemed to understand. He went toward it and they broke apart, reluctantly. Dustin sat on the bed and Hunter leaned over, kissing his lips, then traveling down to his neck. Dustin grabbed Hunter's shoulder and pulled him down beside him, and he willingly relented.

Dustin took off his shirt and Hunter pushed him back to lie on the bed, leaning over him and barely touching him with his bare chest. Dustin's breath quickened and he put a hand on Hunter's shoulder, squeezing it as their bodies met and Hunter's hand traveled down Dustin's stomach, slowly traveling lower.

Dustin grasped Hunter's shoulder and pulled him down on top of him, claiming his mouth and feeling himself respond to the contact their bodies made. He pulled him closer, wanting more contact but none being enough. Hunter moved his hips against Dustin's, bracing his hands on the bed and opening his mouth further, deepening the kiss even more. Dustin moaned and moved his hands to the back of Hunter's jeans, grasping him firmly and pulling him forward.

Hunter pulled back and looked Dustin in the eye, both knowing and feeling what the other wanted. Hunter rolled off Dustin and sat off the side of the bed, quickly taking off his shoes. Dustin sat up and did the same, continuing and letting out a breath as he pulled his restricting pants off. He came up behind Hunter and kissed his neck, biting it gently and reaching his hands around his chest, rubbing it. He felt Hunter's breath quicken as he hurried to finish undressing.

Hunter lifted himself off the bed and tossed his pants off, throwing them aside, then turned and faced Dustin, pushing him back on the bed and lying across him. Dustin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, his leg going around one of Hunter's. He rubbed Hunter's back, digging his fingers into him as his desire grew. "Hunter," he gasped, his voice sounding strange to himself as it broke their long silence.

Hunter looked at him closely for a moment, then straightened a little, taking Dustin's shoulder and turning him over, kissing the back of his neck. Hunter pulled his boxers off, then his own, and Dustin gasped when he felt him lie over him. Fingers touched his entrance and he clutched the sheets in his fists as they entered, his breaths shaking anxiously. Hunter leaned over him and kissed his neck, then his lips as Dustin turned his head. The pressure relieved and Hunter paused. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dustin gasped. _So ready_, he thought to himself.

Hunter lifted himself up, then slowly pressed himself down onto Dustin. He entered slowly, painfully so, and Dustin groaned, dying for more. His erection was hard and pressed against the mattress, and Hunter reached for it as he went in further, rubbing it in time as he began slow thrusts in and out.

Dustin's breath caught and he could hardly breath as Hunter continued, every moment so perfect but wanting for so much more. Finally Hunter quickened his thrusts, a steady rhythm with his hand and breathing, and Dustin responded, matching him like they were made for each other, their bodies moving with one another.

Hunter groaned, and the sound only heightened Dustin's response, he pushed into Hunter's hand and back onto his cock quicker and quicker, his breaths getting shallower as were Hunter's own. He moaned as he felt it building, his whole body moving with Hunter. He felt his breaths on the back of his neck, and then Hunter's lips, kissing then biting him. His breaths were shaky and he moved quickly, in and out, deeper and deeper, filling Dustin like he'd never felt before.

There was no sense of time for either of them, it felt like an eternity and a moment all at once. Hunter thrust and grabbed Dustin's cock tightly, moving it in and out of his hand and drawing him nearer as he was. Dustin cried out a little as Hunter moved faster, growing and growing until finally he released inside of him.

He gasped and remained inside Dustin as he continued to rub him, moving a thumb over his head. Dustin moved faster, thrusting into Hunter's hand until it became to great and he stiffened, letting out another cry as he came, a moment of complete bliss. He closed his eyes as Hunter pulled out of him slowly, and finally let out his breath shakily.

Dustin rolled over and looked at Hunter, smiling up at him. Hunter leaned down and kissed him, then lied back next to him, taking a deep breath. Dustin leaned his head on Hunter's shoulder and trailed a hand across his chest. Nothing was ever so perfect.

--

Shane approached Tori after their class ended. "There's something you'll want to know," he said. Tori looked concerned and he quickly added, "There's nothing wrong." _Nothing except everything, _he added to himself silently.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

He paused. "Hunter's here."

Tori was quiet a moment, and he could almost see the thoughts running through her mind. "Here?" she asked. "Right now?"

He nodded. "That's why I had Dustin take the day off."

"Oh." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Why does that make me so nervous?"

Shane shook his head. "Same reason it does me. He's not at all happy with either of us."

--

Cam smiled as he entered the office again, sitting down at the computer. Having Hunter back was the best thing that could happen right now. If only he could stay . . .

But that wasn't for purely selfless reasons, he admitted. He wanted Hunter there. He'd always had an . . . attraction to him, and it had slowly grown into something more over the time they spent together. Nothing could come of it, though, he'd accepted that. He hadn't even known Hunter was gay until he got together with Dustin, and then it was too late.

Not that they could have had anything anyway. Cam knew Hunter could never feel the same way he did, there wasn't a chance that he had anything other than friendship and maybe even brotherly feelings for Cam. Strong maybe, but not the same.

He sighed quietly, for a moment letting himself think about what could be. Or what he wished could be. But that didn't matter. He was there for Hunter no matter what, the only thing he cared about was his happiness. Hunter and Dustin were both his friends, nothing more would ever be, and he wouldn't ruin any of that by admitting to something that was best kept hidden. There was enough going on, they didn't need any more complications, and he was content helping them in any way he could.

_I wonder if Dustin knows how lucky he is,_ Cam thought to himself. Then he sighed deeply. _I really hope he does._

--

Dustin and Hunter lied together later that day, a thin blanket draped over them as they held each other, neither saying anything, just thinking and living in the moments together. Hunter brushed his hand through Dustin's hair gently, his arm around Dustin's shoulders. He was so happy. He thought briefly about just quitting his work, finding a replacement and another job and moving back to be with Dustin. He needed him more than the Academy did. And nothing could be better than spending every day and night with him, even just knowing he was close by.

But he knew that didn't matter, what he wanted was outweighed by what he had promised. He had obligations, responsibilities, he couldn't just back out of them. As much as he wanted to.

Hunter pulled Dustin closer to him and closed his eyes, wishing it could last forever. Dustin shifted and Hunter placed a kiss on his head. "I wish I could stay here," he whispered.

Dustin sighed softly. "Me too." He leaned his head on Hunter's shoulder. "I missed you so much." His voice was quiet and not too steady.

Hunter felt his breath catch in his throat at the loneliness in his voice. "Dustin, are you okay?"

"Of course," he answered. "It's just—it's just been a long couple months, I guess. And thinking of you leaving in only two days . . ."

Hunter sat up a little, all obligations fleeing his mind as he looked at Dustin's face. "I can stay if you really want me too. I'll find another teacher to take my place, one of the others can do it."

Dustin shook his head. "I can't make you do that, it wouldn't be fair."

"It would be worth it," Hunter said.

"No." Dustin turned to lie on his side, putting an arm around Hunter's stomach. "I'll be fine, really." He didn't sound convincing.

He nodded and stroked Dustin's bare back softly. "I'd do anything if I could just make you happy."

"You do," Dustin said quietly. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you. None of this shit is your fault."

"I still hate it," Hunter said.

"Me too," he agreed. "I just wish . . ." he trailed off. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter."

Hunter felt a hot tear fall onto his stomach and reached to brush a finger across Dustin's wet cheek. "I love you, Dustin."

--

Shane left his room after lunch break, prepared for more classes. The students were already gathered in the other building and Tori was starting the first class. He closed the door behind him and paused as he saw a familiar couple coming down the hall. "Shit."

He watched them a moment, then turned and stepped back inside his room before they noticed him, feeling like a coward but not ready for another meeting with either of them.

They sure looked happy together. Shane felt something akin to jealousy hit him and shook his head, leaning against the door and trying to clear his mind. He had other things to think about, this wasn't important right now.

He tried to get all the thoughts of the couple out of his mind and concentrate on the class he had coming up, but it was hard. He didn't know what to think anymore, part of him was almost glad to see them together again, another part was repulsed, and yet another was envious. He tried to ignore the last feeling most of all.

Shane waited a few minutes, and then opened the door again, leaving and going down the hall. Eventually he would talk to them, he had no doubt that Hunter would demand it. For now he would just avoid them and let them be alone. Alone, together. He almost liked seeing them so happy, even with each other. It had been so long since any of them had been at all happy.

He left the building and headed towards class, glancing at the retreating forms of Hunter and Dustin. They walked close beside each other, but to anyone else it probably wouldn't be obvious. Shane paused for a moment, still watching them, and imagining things differently . . .

--

Hunter and Dustin walked together that evening through the nearly deserted streets, dreading the end of the day but looking to another, and another after that. Dustin reached over and clasped Hunter's hand quickly, and let go before anyone could come. But to his surprise Hunter squeezed his hand, not letting him drop it. "I don't mind if you don't," he said.

Dustin smiled. "I don't right now, that's for sure. Nothing could bother me."

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Well, you know," he said. He paused. "I'm sorry I let it all get to me earlier."

"You mean you're sorry you couldn't hide it," Hunter corrected.

"I guess so," he admitted.

"I understand," Hunter said quietly. "It's fine."

"Thanks," Dustin said. He sighed deeply. "Right now, even that isn't bothering me."

"Good," Hunter said. "You need to relax, you have too much on your mind."

"I'm fine." He gripped Hunter's hand. "Hunter, do you mind people knowing?"

Hunter didn't answer right away and Dustin looked at him, concerned. But he shook his head slightly. "I want to be truthful, Dustin, you deserve it. And the truth is, of course I don't really like people knowing. I mean, just look how everyone's acting."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"But," he continued. "It's worth the stares and the remarks and everything, to have you. And it's not right to be ashamed of that. That doesn't mean I'm not sometimes, but I shouldn't be." He lifted Dustin's hand and kissed it, a gesture that took Dustin by surprise. "It takes a while, after years of pretending."

"I know," Dustin said. He looked around. "You know, I really didn't think it would be this hard, being away from you."

"Me neither," he agreed. "Two months never felt like much before." He paused. "It won't be as long next time. I'll be here for Thanksgiving, and a few weeks during Christmas. You visiting family or anything?"

Dustin shrugged. "Probably not, maybe for a day at the most." He smiled. "Not if I have the choice of them or you."

"It shouldn't have been so long this time," Hunter said. "I've tried to call you, but I could never catch you."

"I know," he said. "Same thing happened to me. It's okay, not like I ever visited you."

"Thanksgiving's only a month away," he noted. "I guess that's not too bad."

"It's fine, really," Dustin assured him. He felt bad about getting upset earlier, knowing it was still on Hunter's mind. He'd really tried not to, but being so happy, and thinking of Hunter leaving again . . . he just couldn't help it. His act failed for a little. Dustin changed the subject. "So how're things at the academy, anyway?"

"Good," Hunter replied. "Classes are going well, and the other teachers and I get along, all right."

Dustin sensed the hesitation. "Really?"

"Well, there are some problems," he admitted. "But nothing serious."

"There is _someone_ you get along with, though, right?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He wouldn't have been able to make it if it weren't for Cam, and Marah. If Hunter had nobody . . .

"Actually," Hunter said. "There is this other teacher, her name is Kara. We get along pretty well."

"Yeah?" Dustin knew he sounded surprised, but didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Yeah," Hunter replied, amused. "What, you didn't think I could make friends?"

Dustin shrugged. "You never seemed too interested in it."

"Can say I really was this time either," he said. "She . . . I don't know, she kinda kept after me."

Dustin smirked. "She likes you."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. She knows about us."

"You told her?" Dustin felt a quick, almost threatened feeling. Hunter never told anyone things like that, now he told some girl he hardly knew?

"She found out," Hunter amended. He looked at Dustin carefully. "What's the matter? I didn't tell her." He paused when Dustin was silent. "You're not jealous, are you?"

He felt himself blush a little as he realized how stupid it was. "Sorry," he said, looking away.

Hunter actually laughed. "It's okay." He shook his head. "Dustin, I don't even . . . well, you know, _like_ girls."

Dustin looked up in surprised. "Really? I didn't know you were . . ."

"Gay," he finished. "Completely. Not that you have any competition anyway." His tone grew serious. "Don't _ever_ worry about that."

He nodded. "I won't. I'm sorry, I was just surprised that she knew something like that."

"Accident, believe me," he said. "Maybe you can meet her sometime, I know she'd like that."

"Really?" Dustin asked. "I suppose she's heard a lot about me?"

Hunter smirked. "She's heard enough."

"I'd like to meet her," he said. "I could thank her for being there for you. Someone should be."

Hunter shook his head. "I don't need anyone."

"We all need someone," he answered. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you at least have her to talk to."

"Me too," he admitted. "But I always have you."

"You bet," Dustin said with a smile. He paused. "Hunter, how long did you, feel this way, before you told me?"

Hunter paused. "I honestly don't even know. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"It was a while," he said. "I knew since . . . well, probably not too long after Blake and I joined the team. I'm surprised he didn't notice, actually, he's pretty good at that. I prayed you wouldn't."

"You think it might have been better, though?" Dustin asked. "I've thought about it before. If we were all still rangers, we'd have no choice but to get along, really. One near-death fight and we might've solved everything."

Hunter smiled softly at him and Dustin knew he didn't agree. "It wouldn't have been that easy," he said. "And it might have gotten one of us killed."

He paused, quiet at the thought. "I can't even imagine."

Hunter let go of Dustin's hand and put an arm around his shoulders. "Me neither." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late, do you want to head back?"

Dustin leaned his head against Hunter's shoulder, wishing the night would never end. "Let's just stay out a little longer." He looked up at Hunter.

Hunter smiled. "Okay."

--


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

**--**

Hunter woke the next morning and looked ay the clock beside Dustin's bed. Almost 10 o'clock. Half the day was gone. Though that wasn't really surprising considering how much sleep they got last night—or how much they _didn't_.

He slid out from under Dustin's arm and stood slowly. He found the bag he'd brought in the day before and took out a set of clothes, heading for the shower. Thankfully the teachers had private ones, unlike what they had as students.

He showered quickly and got dressed, glancing at the mirror before heading back, finding Dustin still asleep. Hunter watched him a moment, briefly wondering if he should wake him, but decided against it. He had some things to do anyway; he might as well let him sleep for a while longer.

Hunter smiled at the boy and turned, leaving the room. He didn't know his way around the new school well, but he figured he could wander until he figured it out, or found one of the people he wanted to see. He still didn't know what he was going to say to either of them, but he had to talk to them. Hopefully they wouldn't be together, he'd much rather talk to each other them separately. It would make it easier.

He heard a voice behind him and turned to see a young girl approaching him, very familiar . . . He looked at her a moment, then remembered what Dustin had said and it clicked. Marah. He waited as she caught up with him. "Hello," he said shortly, not sure what else to say to her.

"Hi." She flashed him a friendly smile. "I heard you were in, I was wondering if it was true."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. So what's up?"

She shrugged. "Just saw you walking and thought I'd come say hello."

"I was just seeing if Shane or Tori were around," he said. Then he paused. "You can walk with me if you want."

"Sure," she said. They started walking. "How long are you in for?"

"Just till Monday," he answered. "Then I have to get back to class."

"Too bad," she said. "But I'll bet Dustin's happy to have you here, for now."

"Yeah, seems to be." He paused again, unsure of what to say. "He told me you're doing well here."

"Really?" she asked.

Hunter nodded. "He also said you've really been there for him."

She paused. "I'm trying. I really care about him, and everything going on is just so pointless. It doesn't matter to me."

He looked at her. "What about what everyone else thinks? You don't care at all?"

Marah shrugged. "Not really." They were both silent a moment, and she looked at Hunter carefully. "You don't believe me."

Hunter didn't answer at first, then he shook his head. "No, I don't," he admitted. "No offense, but you were pretty convincing last time too."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry about that. I've apologized to Dustin so many times, I just wish I could make up for it."

"You can't, though I do understand," Hunter said truthfully. "But I swear if you're playing him again—"

"I'm not," she cut in. "I promise."

"Forgive me for not believing you," he said flatly. Then he paused. "Okay, look. I'll give you a chance, and I really am grateful that you've been there for Dustin through this. I'm just not as easily convinced as he is."

"I understand," she said. She stopped walking and pointed past him. "Tori's over there. Maybe I'll see you later?"

He nodded, offering a small smile. "Yeah, see ya."

Hunter watched her go, then started towards Tori, trying to think of something to say last-minute. He had no idea, but he hoped it would come out all right. He was angry—downright pissed—and he might end up saying something he'd regret later.

He looked around for anyone else and breathed a small sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone. That was good. He came within a few feet of her and spoke. "Tori."

She spun around and looked at him in surprise. "Hunter. Hi . . ."

This was even more uncomfortable than he'd expected. It couldn't have been only a few months ago when they'd been the best of friends, sharing almost everything as they had with the other rangers. Always having fun . . . It seemed like so long ago now.

Tori looked just as uncomfortable as he was. "So, what do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk," he said. "I think you know what about."

"Probably," Tori said. She sighed, in something like resignation. "Okay."

"Come on," he said. "We'll take a walk, okay?"

"Sure."

They started walking, and neither said anything at first, then Hunter took a breath. "Tori, what's going on with you? Dustin told me what happened the other day."

Tori didn't look at him. "I don't even know, Hunter. I never thought it would be like this."

"But Dustin said you two were getting along fine," he said. "I thought you were okay with everything now."

She paused. "At first I was—or thought I was anyway. But I've never been okay with this, and I can't pretend to be."

"But—" Hunter cut himself off. There was nothing he could say, he'd known coming into it that he wouldn't convince her of anything. He sighed. "I just don't know how you could do this to him."

"Him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about you?"

He paused, looking at her. "Me too," he finally admitted. "You know, I actually thought we meant something to you."

"You have no idea," she said. "I never meant for it to turn out this way, but there's just nothing else I can do. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," he said, stopping walking. He swallowed quickly, hiding the feelings rising as he looked at her. "Well, I'm sorry it happened this way, Tori. I wish things could be different."

"So do I," she said quietly.

"Just don't do anything more to him, okay?" he asked. "If this is how it ends, leave it that way."

"I never meant to hurt him," she said.

"Well, you did," he snapped. "And it's going to stop. Now."

Tori nodded and he turned, walking away.

--

Dustin left the teacher's building and glanced around for Hunter, having no idea where he would be. Probably talking with Shane or Tori, he'd mentioned he wanted to do that. Either thought was a scary one. But Dustin couldn't begin to guess where they'd be. Most of the students were gone now, and though many of the teachers remained, he wasn't going to ask if they'd seen him.

He smiled to himself, thinking about Hunter as he wandered, still in disbelief that he was actually there. Only for a short time, but it was well worth it anyway. And it wouldn't be long after that, Hunter had promised.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" a voice asked.

Dustin turned and aw Jeff, Shane's apparent newfound friend. He paused. "I wasn't really looking for anyone."

Jeff nodded. "Of course."

Dustin watched him carefully. He didn't know him well but even Dustin didn't trust him. "Can I help you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Probably not. Just thought I'd say hi. Heard your boyfriend was here, where is he now?"

"He's talking with someone," Dustin said slowly.

"Yeah? You sure he's coming back?" Jeff smirked. "You know, I imagine he got a good "homecoming" from you last night, maybe that's all he wanted."

Dustin shook his head. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Aw, am I bothering you?" he asked, stepping closer. "Think about it, what else would anyone want from you? You're not even man enough for a fag."

"I'll bet I could take you," he challenged, his temper flaring.

Jeff laughed. "You think so? Well, you sure are a lot bolder with him around. But you have a lot to learn, and you will." He paused. "You can be sure of that."

Dustin looked him in the eye. "Is that a threat?"

He shrugged. "Take it as you will."

Dustin paused, then shook his head slowly, turning and walking away. He just wanted to get away from him. Jeff didn't intimidate him as much as he just kinda freaked him out and bothered him. Besides, he had better things to spend the day on.

He walked for a little while and smiled when he saw Hunter coming toward him. They met and Hunter smirked. "You finally woke up?"

Dustin shrugged. "Busy night. Where have you been?"

"Talking to Tori," Hunter said. "Didn't get anywhere."

He nodded, not surprised but still disappointed. "Didn't really think you would. There's not much to say anymore."

"I guess," he said. "I just thought maybe we could get to an understanding. Realized it wasn't worth it anyway." He shook his head. "Haven't seen Shane yet, but Marah found me."

Dustin smirked. "Not surprising, she's good at that." He paused, thinking. "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing," Hunter said. "We just talked a little. I wasn't mean, I swear."

"Good," Dustin said. "I know you don't like her."

"I don't trust her," he corrected. "There's a difference."

He shook his head. "Whatever you say. You gonna try and find Shane?"

Hunter shrugged. "No, I'll get to him later."

"You know, you don't have to talk to him," Dustin said. "You won't get anywhere with him either."

"I know," he said. "But I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Just be careful," he warned. "Okay?"

"Don't worry," Hunter assured him. "I won't do anything stupid. Now," he changed the subject. "What are we going to do today?"

--


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Thirteen 

**--**

Shane knew Hunter would want to talk to him eventually, but he still couldn't prepare himself for it. He had no idea what to say to him. He didn't even know what he felt anymore. Everything was changing, and he didn't know what to do about it. Seemed like nothing could get worse.

He sat in his room with some of the other teachers, but his mind wasn't really on the conversation they were having. He kept thinking about everything else going on, he couldn't get his mind off it all. Especially Dustin.

"Hey Shane, you in there?" asked one of the guys.

He looked up. "Yeah, just thinking, I guess."

"What about? You haven't said a word all night."

Shane shrugged. "I don't know."

"You want us to leave?" Jeff asked, looking over at him. "It's pretty late, and you look like you could use some rest."

"Nah, I'm fine," he said. He sighed to himself as they continued their conversation again, realizing how little it all really meant, being with them. It wasn't like it had been with the others, these were just his friends, and barely that if even. He didn't care about them, didn't feel anything when they were all together. Not like he had.

But there was no way to go back to that now. Even if he tried, he couldn't make things right again, there was just no way anymore. So why did he keep thinking about them?

There was a knock at the door and Shane looked up, then glanced at the others. They shrugged. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Hunter," came the familiar voice.

"Shit." He muttered as the others laughed when they realized who it was. "I'm busy," he called. "Come back later."

He turned back to the others, but the door opened and Hunter entered. "We need to talk, now."

"Hunter, what the hell?" Shane turned and looked at him. "It's not a good time, okay?" Damn, talk about bad timing. And Hunter looked pissed as hell.

"I don't care," Hunter said. "I want to know why you're being such a fucking bastard about everything."

Shane stood, aware of the others behind him and trying to think of Hunter as somehow not really being himself. "You know how things are now," he said. "Nothing's going to change that."

Hunter shook his head. "You want to stay here or go somewhere else? Cause either way we're talking this out."

"You really think there's anything to say?"

"I sure as hell do," he said sharply. "Maybe you think we're done but I have a lot I want to say to you, and a lot I want to know, so make up your mind."

Shane paused. "Fine. Say what you want." Maybe staying in front of Shane's friends would put him off some. This was Hunter after all.

Hunter looked surprised, but shrugged slightly. "All right." He folded his arms. "Why did you give up?"

Shane frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't even try to deal with any of this," Hunter said. "You just gave up. Why?"

He shook his head. "You're really surprised? I thought I explained that well enough. You're sick, you disgust me, and I can't stand being around you." Even as he spoke, he regretted the lies, but he just couldn't stand to speak the truth.

Hunter paused. "Why is it so hard for you to handle? It's not that big a deal, Shane, really."

"Well it is to me," he replied.

"Why?" Hunter demanded. "Cause I'm starting to think there's something you're not telling us."

Shane was silent a moment, wondering what Hunter meant and at the same time, wondering if he knew, somehow. He grabbed Hunter's arm. "Let's go." They left the room and he shut the door behind him, then shoved Hunter away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered. "But there sure seems to be something else going on here. I mean, why is this so different for you?"

"It's not," Shane said. "I'm not the only person who feels this way, you should know that. Everyone hates you for it."

"I know," he said. "But I thought you were different."

Hunter's blue eyes were steely, and Shane avoided looking into them. "Well, I'm not," he said. "So just give it up."

"I can't do that," Hunter said stubbornly.

"Come on," he pressed, frustrated. "I'm not doing anything to you. I'm leaving you alone, why can't you do the same?"

"This isn't about me," Hunter said. "Not entirely. I know what you've been doing here, what you've been saying. Hell, I could understand if you just couldn't be around us or whatever, but how could you do this?"

Shane paused. "What do you think I've done?"

"Don't play innocent," he said angrily. "Everyone knows you've been talking. Besides what Dustin's told me, there's Tori, and some others I've talked to, even the students. They all say you've been telling everyone what's going on. All your little so-called friends in there, I'll bet they know every detail, right? Probably pretty funny to them."

"Seems to be," Shane said shortly.

Hunter was quiet a moment, just staring at him. The hurt on his face was matched only by the anger. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Shane paused. "I don't know." There was nothing else he could say.

"You don't know?" Hunter repeated. He shook his head. "How can you not know? So what, you're ruining our lives because you feel like it or something?"

"They all knew something was going on," he vainly defended himself. "They would have figured it out anyway."

"So you had to make sure they got it all just right?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe!" He sighed. "I don't know what to say to you, Hunter."

"You can tell me when we started meaning so little to you," Hunter said. "Why all of a sudden you're being a complete dick to everyone. And it's just getting worse, too. Dustin told me about the fights you two have had."

"Dustin needs to leave me alone," Shane snapped, feeling his anger rise as the other boy was brought up. "Look, I don't want _anything_ to do with either of you. Especially him." Shit, he didn't just say that.

Hunter frowned. "Why him? What's the difference?"

"He lives here," Shane made up quickly. "I don't have to see you every day."

"What difference does that make?" Hunter asked. "What's your real problem here?"

"I don't know what you're trying to get at," he said.

"I'm not," he answered. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"There's nothing going on!" he exclaimed. "Now why don't you both just leave me alone?"

"Why do you hate Dustin more than you do me?" he pressed. "Come on, what did he ever do to you? Now you and _I_, we had our differences. But you two were friends long before I even knew you. Is that why?"

"No, that's not why," Shane said. "Now—"

"Then _why_?" Hunter was almost shouting. "Why don't you hate me more?"

"Hunter—"

"Why is Dustin so different?" Hunter cut in loudly.

"Because I love him!" Shane shouted. He froze, realizing what he said and at the same time, realizing it was true. He felt himself color and turned away quickly. "Fuck it, will you just go?"

Hunter was silent, a little breathless and obviously stunned. Then he spoke, quietly. "Are you serious?"

Shane hit the wall with his fist. "Just leave me alone, Hunter. And I swear I'll kill you if you tell _anyone_ I said that."

"But it's true," he said. "We've gone through all of this because of you, and then you try and say that? What the fuck are you that you could do this to us?"

"Hunter, I mean it," Shane said lowly. "Just forget I even said that." Shane briefly wondered if the others in his room had overheard. The walls weren't _that_ thick. But Hunter would probably get the word around anyway. Good payback.

Hunter stepped forward. "Shane, I don't think I can do that."

Shane gritted his teeth and turned to face him. "Fine, I don't care." He shoved Hunter aside and left, going nowhere but away. He didn't care what the others would think when he didn't come back, he'd find some way to explain that later. For now he just wanted to get out, away from Hunter, and everyone.

He couldn't believe he just said that. He'd never even admitted that to himself, let alone anyone else. He hadn't even really known, actually. Now . . . he had no idea what to do. He had thought things couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong. Things were impossible now. Hunter was sure to tell Dustin along with everyone else, and then what?

He sighed, leaving the building and standing outside, breathing in the night air deeply. Now he was positive. _Nothing_ could make this any worse.

--


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

**--**

Dustin looked over at Hunter as they sat eating breakfast in his room early Monday morning. Hunter had been rather distant since he talked to Shane the other night, like there was something serious on his mind, but he wouldn't say what. Dustin sighed. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

Hunter shrugged. "Nothing."

Dustin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Come on, you know better. Is it about Shane? What did he say?"

Hunter paused. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

He blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Not just you," he said quickly. "Shane told me something he didn't mean to, and I don't really know what to do about it."

"Is everything okay?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "It's nothing like that."

"Okay," he said. Then he paused. "You know, I'm surprised you think you owe it to him to be quiet about it."

He shrugged. "I just have to figure things out first."

Dustin nodded. "So how'd things go with him, anyway? You never really said."

"Not much to tell," he said, sighing. "Plenty of shouting, that's about it." Dustin could almost see the conflicting thoughts running across his face. "I don't know, I want to talk to him again but I don't think it would do any good. Maybe we're just too far gone."

"I'm starting to think the same thing," he said, shaking his head. "But I just can't quite convince myself of it."

"I know," Hunter said. He smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Dustin found himself smiling back. He reached over and took Hunter's hand. "I can't believe you have to leave already."

"Me neither," he said. "But I'll be back soon. We'll have a good Thanksgiving." He paused. "Different, but good."

"Can Blake make it?" Dustin asked, hoping he'd get to see him again.

He nodded. "Yeah, he says he'll come." He smirked. "He'd better. I've yet to spend a Thanksgiving without him, and I don't want to start this of all years."

"That's for sure," Dustin said. "You gonna invite that teacher friend of yours?"

Hunter looked surprised. "Kara? You want me to?"

"Yeah," he said easily. "Why not? I wanna meet her."

"Maybe I'll do that then," he said.

"We should just get whoever wants to come," Dustin said. "Which probably won't be much, but it'll still be all right."

"Ask Marah," he suggested. "And her sister, they might like to come."

Dustin looked at him. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Absolutely not," he said. "You can bring whoever you want."

"Awesome," he said, smiling.

Hunter laughed. "Am I that bad?"

"Of course not," he answered. "Just didn't think you'd be okay with that." He paused. "Too bad Shane and Tori won't be there."

"No, can't see that happening," Hunter said. Then he stood. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to go and say goodbye to Cam."

"Okay," Dustin said, standing up. "I'll wait here."

Hunter nodded. "I'll see you soon." He leaned forward, kissing Dustin on the lips, then smiled and left the room.

--

Shane entered the office quietly, knocking on the already-open door. "Sensei?"

Cam appeared from the other room and came over to him. "He's not here. What do you need?"

Shane paused, then reluctantly handed Cam the papers he held. "Can you see that he gets these?"

He looked at them. "What are they?"

"My resignation papers," he said, watching Cam's reaction. He looked surprised, but not as relieved as Shane had expected. "I'll stay on as long as I'm needed." Shane added. "But I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Why are you doing this?" Cam asked.

He paused. "This isn't right for me, I guess. Just let him know, okay."

Cam nodded, but he looked confused. "Sure."

"Thanks." Shane nodded. "I'll see you later." He turned and left the room, passing Hunter outside. Shane didn't meet his eyes, didn't even look his way, but he could tell Hunter was watching him. Shane went past him quickly and left the building.

That hadn't been easy. But at least it was over with.

--

Cam stared at the papers in his hand silently, lost in thought until a voice startled him out of them. "Cam, you okay?"

He looked up to see Hunter standing in the doorway, looking concerned. Cam found himself staring at him a moment, then blinked and looked away. "Yeah," he said. "I'm all right." He lifted the papers. "Shane's resignation."

"What?" Hunter asked, coming over to him. "He's leaving the Academy?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why. He seemed pretty set on being the one to stay before, always said Dustin should leave instead."

He could see the anger flash in Hunter's eyes. "Well, maybe it's better this way."

"It should be," he said slowly. "But . . . something isn't right."

Hunter paused. "Yeah. He has some shit going on."

He frowned. "Enough to make him quit?"

"I guess so," he said quietly. Then he took a breath. "Well, I came to say good-bye, I have to get back."

Cam nodded, fighting the disappointment he felt. "Okay. Well, I hope you can come back soon, it was good having you around."

"Sorry we didn't get to see each other much," Hunter said. "It's just with everything going on . . . there wasn't much time."

"I understand," he said quietly. He shrugged a little. "It's fine, really."

Hunter looked at him closely. "Cam, are you okay?"

Cam looked into his eyes and paused, then nodded. "Yeah, I just . . ." he trailed off, shrugging. "Nothing. Never mind."

Hunter frowned, folding his arms. "Cam, you know you can tell me. You've sure listened to all our problems lately."

Cam shook hi head. "No, it's really nothing. Just thinking, you know?"

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. Luckily he seemed to know Cam well enough to know he wouldn't get it out of him. "Okay then," he said. "But call or something, if you wanna talk."

"Sure," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

Hunter slapped his shoulder. "Take care."

"I will." He stared at him, wishing so bad that— "Bye," he said, wishing Hunter would just leave and yet wanting him to stay so bad.

Hunter nodded and turned, leaving the room, and Cam watched him go quietly. Then he sat down at his desk, putting Shane's papers aside for his father. He turned on the computer screen and tried to get his mind off Hunter.

It didn't work.

--

Hunter left the building and went back to Dustin's room, ignoring Tori's as he passed it. He'd had enough of her. The only reason he wanted things to work out with her anymore was for Blake's sake. Hunter sighed to himself. He still hadn't called Blake, he didn't really know what to say. It was Tori who should call him really, it just seemed wrong for Hunter to, but he doubted she would. She'd probably be perfectly happy to pretend everything was all right.

He'd have to talk to him once he got back to the Academy, maybe after evening classes that night. That would give him a little more time to think of what he was going to say.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Shane had told him, he had no idea what to do about it. It seemed wrong not to tell Dustin, but at the same time . . . he couldn't betray Shane like that. Even if Shane had done far worse to both of them. He just couldn't.

Hunter entered Dustin's room and found him sitting on the sofa watching TV, dressed in his teacher's robes now and not looking very happy. Hunter smiled a little. "Hey, you all right?"

Dustin looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood. "All set?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed his bag from beside the couch and put an arm around Dustin. "Only a month, right?"

Dustin nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah."

Hunter smiled and kissed Dustin's lips firmly, making the last moments count. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

He grinned, and this time it traveled to his eyes. "Yeah. Bye, Hunter."

"Bye." Hunter left the room and went outside, taking a breath. He was going to miss this place again. He left the grounds and found his rental car where he had left it, tossing his bags in and sitting down. As he started down the road he started feeling better about returning. And he'd be back soon.

By the time he reached his destination he was much more at ease with coming back. He got out of the car and approached the hidden entrance, entering and looking around as he took a deep breath. Back to work.

--


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty 

**--**

Shane watched Dustin as he talked to Tori after classes a few days later, wondering how he was doing without Hunter again. He tried to tell himself he really didn't care, but he couldn't. He did care, much more than he wanted to.

Things had returned pretty much to normal, though considerably more strained between the three teachers at the Wind Academy. Things were only getting worse, it seemed, Sensei had even brought it up to them. Shane couldn't wait to get out. Sensei had accepted his papers, but he was staying till after the holidays so they could get everything figured out. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do afterwards. Nothing seemed right.

He didn't know if he could last until Christmas vacation, though. It was killing him, being with Dustin every day, so close to him and yet not at all. Apparently Hunter hadn't told Dustin what Shane had said, or he would have tried to talk to him about it. Thankfully Dustin seemed out of the 'trying to talk' stage anyway.

Shane had actually thought about talking to Dustin, letting him know what was going on, but he'd never quite gotten up the nerve. He had no idea how Dustin would react, and it wasn't like it would fix anything. It would just make things worse.

Shane went over to Dustin as Tori left, not sure exactly why. "Hey," he said.

Dustin's expression was one of pure surprise. "Hey," he said hesitantly. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Shane said. "I just—"

"Well, look what we have here," came a mocking voice as Jeff approached them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Shane said. "Just finished classes." He started walking away.

Jeff nodded and went over to Dustin. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine," was his quiet answer.

Shane stopped and listened silently, then walked back to them before Jeff could start his usual rounds of insults. "Hey, just leave him alone, okay?"

Jeff frowned. "What's your problem?"

He shrugged, trying to look casual. "Just give it a rest." He could feel Dustin's surprised gaze but he didn't look at him.

Jeff paused. "I wasn't doing anything." He looked at Dustin, slapping his arm. "Just checking up on things. Heard you and Hunter on the phone last night. How're you doing without your boyfriend here to take care of you now?"

"Fine," Dustin said shortly, starting to walk away. "I have to go."

"Oh, come on," Jeff said, grabbing his arm. "Stick around for a while."

Shane put a hand on Jeff's shoulder, giving him a look. "Jeff, let him go."

Dustin pulled his arm away and shook his head. "I'll . . . see ya." He turned, walking away.

Jeff watched him go, then turned to Shane. "Okay, what's going on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just think you should give him a break."

"Right," Jeff said, shaking his head. "We'll, I'll see you around."

He started to leave but Shane stopped him. "Jeff, I mean it. Just leave him alone, okay?"

Jeff looked at him a moment. "Sure, whatever."

Shane nodded and continued walking, heading back to his room. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. He really couldn't do this much longer.

--

Hunter sighed as he got off the phone with Blake, wishing thing had gone better for him. All Hunter had wanted all his life was for his brother to be happy, and now there didn't seem much hope for that. Not for a while anyway, it was going to take a long time for Blake to get over Tori. Hunter felt bad telling him what had happened with her, almost feeling intrusive, but Blake was glad. Or said he was. He called Tori after that, and it was over. That was two weeks ago.

Hunter had tried to convince him to give her a chance anyway, but Blake wouldn't. Which wasn't really surprising, the way he and Hunter had always been with each other. It would be nearly impossible for him to have anything with Tori if she felt the way she did about Hunter and Dustin. But Hunter still felt like it was his fault, and he hated that Blake was so unhappy.

Only about two weeks till he saw him again. He couldn't wait for that, he'd never gone so long without seeing him. It bothered him more than he'd ever let on. Hunter wanted to talk to him about everything going on, try to help him. He probably couldn't really do any good, but he could try.

He went back over to where Kara sat on a bench outside, writing quietly as she waited for him. "Hey," he said "Sorry about that, it was Blake."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "How're things going with him?"

"Not too good," he said, sitting down. "He and his girlfriend broke up, he's having a rough time."

"Too bad," she said. "So, is Thanksgiving still on?"

"Yeah," he said. "You know if you can make it yet?"

"I think so," she said. She smiled. "I can't wait to meet Dustin. He's got to be pretty special."

Hunter nodded. "You have no idea. It was his idea to invite you, he wants to meet you. Believe me, it's not just anyone that can befriend me this well."

She laughed a little. "Well, I can't say it was too easy."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. I hope you can make it, though. Blake wants to meet you too."

"You two are really close, huh?" she asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah. We always have been. We were both really little when we were adopted, it never felt like we weren't really brothers."

Kara shook her head. "There's so much about you I don't know. I never would have guessed when I met you that you had a little brother, let alone that you two were so close."

He shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

"I guess you are," she said. Kara paused. "Well, I guess we should be going."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, probably." He stood and they left together.

--

Blake sat on the bleachers beside one of the tracks, watching his teammates ride. But his mind wasn't really on what they were doing. He kept thinking about Tori, couldn't get his mind off her. It just didn't seem possible that it was all over, even after three weeks.

He couldn't wait to see the others though, Hunter especially. It seemed like it had been so much longer than it really had. Only a week to go . . . He kept hoping he'd get the chance to talk to Tori, but he could never actually think of anything he'd say to her. There really was nothing left to say, but it seemed wrong to break up over the phone and then never talk to her afterwards. The least he could do was tell her how he felt to her face. Tell her that he still loved her, no matter what.

He heard a voice say his name and looked up. Nick was looking down at him. "Blake, it's our turn. You ready?"

Blake nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I guess so."

Nick looked at him understandingly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Let's go."

--

Dustin sat with Marah at lunch a few days later, talking about the upcoming Thanksgiving Day. Both were looking forward to it and it seemed like all they could talk about. Dustin couldn't wait to have Hunter there for a whole four days, and then two weeks not long after . . . it made it all seem worth it. And it'd be great to see Blake again, just hang out with everybody like before.

No, not like before.

Marah looked at him curiously. "What're you thinking about?"

"Probably his hot, blond boyfriend," Jeff said from his table across from them. "Seems to be the only thing he ever thinks about."

Dustin looked over at him. "Will you just shut the hell up?"

Jeff laughed. "Make me, fag."

He gritted his teeth. "I am getting really sick of that word."

Jeff stood and came over to Dustin. "Yeah? What're you gonna do about it? Your boyfriend's not here anymore, and you're too much of a fairy to do anything to us." He shrugged. "Though Hunter's a pretty piece of work too, he's probably nothing but a pussy, like you."

Dustin stood quickly and shoved Jeff back, sending him staggering back against the table. "I've had enough of you," he said sharply. "You want a piece of me, let's do it."

Jeff straightened and looked at his friends, who stood and came over to him. "Fine." He punched Dustin in the jaw and Dustin stepped back, but recovered quickly and went at him, feeling his fist connect satisfactorily with Jeff's face a few times.

He knew he could make quick work of Jeff, but didn't think of his friends. Soon he was very much outnumbered, and he cursed to himself as the others joined the fight, knowing he'd gotten in too deep. Like he had so many times before, jumped in without thinking.

Dustin heard Marah's scared voice shouting something, but couldn't tell what. He fell to the floor as Jeff shoved him back and felt a brief rush of panic as someone kicked him in the stomach. He managed to stand but two of them grabbed his arms from behind and held him in place.

He struggled to get free and Jeff stepped closer to him. "Not going as well as you thought, huh?" he asked, smirking.

Dustin didn't answer. He looked around for Marah but she was nowhere to be found.

Jeff punched him in the stomach and Dustin doubled over, supported by the two holding him back. He gasped for breath as Jeff hit him repeatedly, and tried to loosen their hold to no avail. Jeff hit him across the face and Dustin heard a loud voice.

"Leave him alone . . . Now."

Dustin looked up breathlessly at the familiar voice. Shane came over to them quickly; shoving Jeff aside roughly and shooting the others a look that made them back away quickly. He put his hands on Dustin's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

He paused, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Sit down." Dustin sat on the bench, holding his side and taking deep breaths as he watched Shane round on the others, his eyes piercing. He looked at Jeff pointedly. "I warned you."

Jeff laughed a little. "Yeah. Come on, Shane, what do you care?"

"I care," he said simply.

--


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One 

**--**

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Dustin asked Shane as Jeff and his friends left. The others in the room slowly cleared out too, and they were left alone.

Shane had his back turned to him. "Nothing's going on."

He shook his head. "Not long ago you would have joined in, and now all of a sudden you're helping me out?"

Shane turned to face him slowly. "Dustin, I—" he broke off, looking away.

Dustin stared at Shane. "What is it?" He stood slowly. "Shane, the least you could do is talk to me."

He looked at him, his eyes full of . . . what was that? Then he came over to Dustin. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," he said. "But—what is this? I mean, what are you trying to do? If this is some weird set-up or something—"

"It isn't," Shane cut in. "I swear it isn't. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, and you did," he said impatiently. "And thanks, a lot. But I want to know why."

"It doesn't matter," Shane said. "I just didn't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"Well, you sure haven't been worried about that lately!" Dustin shouted. He grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his side, and put a hand on the table to support himself. Shane came over, offering a hand, but he hit it away. "Don't." He took a shallow breath, looking at Shane. "I just don't understand. And you can't expect me to trust you."

"I don't," Shane said. "You shouldn't, really." He paused. "Dustin, you're hurt, you need to get taken care of."

"I'm fine," Dustin said. "I'm just, really confused."

"At least sit down," Shane insisted.

"Stop pretending you care," he snapped. But he sat down painfully. "You need to start explaining," he said. "What, did you change your mind about us now? If so, then shit, just tell me. And if not, then what the hell are you doing?"

Shane shook his head slowly. "I don't have anything to say to you, Dustin. I'm sorry." He turned and started to leave.

"Shane, just wait!" Dustin called. He coughed and held his side. "Shane, please just talk to me!"

But Shane kept walking.

--

Hunter met Kara outside the building, bags packed and ready. "Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Yep," she said. "Ready to go." She looked around. "I sure am looking forward to getting away for a little again."

"Me too," he said. "I never thought it would be like this."

She looked at him as they started walking. "Do you think you'll come back for next year?"

He paused, thinking. "I don't know. Probably not. I like it here, but it's just too much. I need to be around more."

"You run this place well though," she said. "Everyone says so."

"Everyone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

She shrugged. "No one's ever said anything about the way you do your work. Just, other things."

"Yeah," he said. "I don't know, I have a while yet to figure it out, we still have to get through the rest of this year."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She shook her head. "So, how long's this drive?"

"A few hours," Hunter said. "Pretty long. You might want to sleep the whole way, you know what great company I am."

"Mmm," she agreed. She took a deep breath. "You know it's weird, I've heard so much about these people I feel like I know them. But I don't even know what they look like." She elbowed Hunter lightly. "You never even showed me any pictures."

"Really?" he asked. "Guess I just never thought of it." He shrugged. "You wanna see, or do you wanna be surprised?"

She laughed. "Let me see, so I don't make an idiot of myself trying to keep them straight."

"I'll show you when we get to the car," he said. "I have some pictures in my wallet, you can look at them."

They left the grounds and went to the car he had, and Hunter opened the trunk, tossing his bags in and taking Kara's. "You ever been to the Wind Academy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Heard about it some, though."

Hunter closed the trunk and went to the passenger door, opening it for her. "You'll like it. It's different." She got in and he went to the other side of the car, taking out his wallet before getting in. "Here," he said, handing it to her as he sat down.

He put the key in and watched her as she looked through the pictures. "Who is this?" she asked, holding it up.

Hunter felt himself smile involuntarily. "That's Dustin."

"I hate you," she said simply. He laughed and she turned to the next one. "What about him?"

Hunter moved to the middle seat and looked at it. "That's Blake, my little bro." She gave him a look and he laughed again. "What?"

"What is with you guys?" she asked. "Do you see what I see? It's like you were all engineered or something." She flipped through the pictures. "Dustin . . . Dustin . . . Dustin again." She smiled. "How many of these are there?"

He flushed a little. "He's camera-friendly. It'd be hard to keep him out even if I wanted to."

"But who would?" she asked. "Good thing there's nothing but pictures in your wallet." She looked down. "That's Tori, I guess?"

"Yeah," he said, taking the wallet and looking at the picture quietly. He shook his head and gave it back to her. "You might meet her too, I don't know what she'll be doing." He looked at the next one. "That's Cam and his dad, right before I left."

"These are nice," he said, flipping the page. "Who's he?"

Hunter paused a moment. "That's Shane and me."

Kara looked at him, then turned to a picture of them all, laughing a little. "When was this taken?"

The memories of the day came back to him as he looked at the picture. "Right after we defeated Lothor," he said quietly. Then he smirked. "We look awful, huh?"

She smiled, handing him his wallet back. "You looked happy."

"We were," he said. "It was a great day."

"I can tell," she said. She shook her head. "You must miss it so much."

Hunter tossed his wallet in the glove compartment. "Yeah, I guess." He moved back to the driver's seat and started the car. "We'd better get going."

He felt Kara's hand on his arm and looked down at her. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled. "Okay."

--

Blake tossed his bag in the car and slammed the trunk shut. "I am out of here!"

Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Blake. "I'm starting to think you don't like us."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but you don't compare. At all."

"Thanks," he said wryly.

"I'll see you in a few days," Blake said. "I gotta get going."

"You sure are in a hurry," Nick said. "It's only been three months, you know."

"Uh-huh," Blake said. He got in his car. "See ya, man."

He laughed. "All right. Have fun."

Blake waved absently and shut the door, starting the ignition. In only a few hours, he'd be there. He couldn't believe how happy he was, it was ridiculous. He couldn't wait to see them all again, finally get to talk to them in person. It was going to be great.

--

Cam looked out the window for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He hadn't gotten anything done, as much as he tried. He couldn't keep his mind on anything. They were finally coming today, they'd be there any time. Cam hadn't expected to be so excited about it, it wasn't like it had been that long, but the anticipation was building; he couldn't wait for them all to be together. He hadn't even seen Dustin in a while, or Shane and Tori either for that matter. They'd all been pretty occupied.

He heard someone at the door and looked up to see Dustin, looking just as tense as he felt. "Hey," Cam said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," he said. Dustin came in and Cam watched him. "You're looking a little better," he said. "How are you?"

"Better," Dustin said. He shrugged. "It was nothing."

"That's not what I heard," Cam said. "So, what's up?"

Dustin sat in a chair and sighed. "I'm just so freaked out, I can't wait for them to get here!"

"Me neither," Cam said. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it?"

Dustin looked at his watch. "Almost nine." He sighed. "Dinner's not coming along too well."

Cam looked at him in disbelief. It had never crossed his mind to wonder who was actually preparing Thanksgiving dinner. "Please tell me you're not making it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm having a little trouble. I haven't actually cooked anything yet, it's kinda early, but I think we might be ordering in anyway."

"To the Academy?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, then stood. "Come on."

"Where to?" he asked.

"To make dinner," he answered. "We'd better get started. You do have the turkey thawing out, right?"

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

Cam closed his eyes a moment, and then looked at Dustin. "Let's just see what we can get done before they get here, okay?"

Dustin nodded and stood slowly. "Sure."

They left and Cam cast another glance at the entrance, but no one was there. He sighed, shaking his head. That was all right, really. They were going to need all the time they could get.

--


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two 

**--**

"All right," said Cam, wiping his hands on a towel. "I think it'll be okay."

Dustin looked around at the beginnings of their dinner, impressed. "Thanks Cam, a lot."

Cam nodded, then looked at his watch once again. "Ten-thirty," he said, shaking his head.

Dustin watched him a moment. "You're really looking forward to this, huh?"

"Of course," he answered, not looking at him. "It's been a while, after all. It'll be good to have all of us together again."

"Yeah," said Dustin slowly. "I just didn't think you'd really be so anxious. It's not, well, like you."

He shrugged a little. "This is different." He glanced out the window and then came over to sit across from Dustin at the table. "So how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I'm all right," he replied. "I've just been pretty busy, with the holidays coming up and all we've had a time of it, you know?"

Cam nodded. "I understand. But when I heard what happened with Jeff and them, I got a little worried."

Dustin shrugged. "I told you it was nothing." He paused. "Did you hear what Shane did?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "What did he do now? Look, don't worry, he's leaving in less than a month, so—"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Dustin cut in. "Man, you are wired today!" He shook his head. "No, it wasn't like that. He helped me out. Saved my ass, really, and totally kicked Jeff's. I'm surprised no one told you." He paused. "It just doesn't make any sense, I mean, why would he do that? All he's said the past three months is how much he can't stand me anymore, and now he does that."

Cam paused a moment. "I don't know what's going on with him, he's been acting pretty strange lately." He stood. "I think I'll go out for a little while, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dustin smirked, looking up at him. "You trust me to stay here with all this?"

"You might have a point," he said wryly. He went over and placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Try not to think about everything right now, okay?"

Dustin nodded. "Okay."

Cam left and Dustin took a deep breath, putting his chin in his hand. If they didn't get there soon . . . he was going to go crazy.

He waited for a while, and then stood, leaving his quarters and heading down the hall. He left the building and looked around, feeling a little nervousness form as he wondered what was going on. They were probably just running late, nothing serious, but what if something had happened?

Dustin sighed and sat down on the bench outside. He was freaking out way too much, it wasn't even that late. He just couldn't wait for them to get there.

He looked up and saw Jeff coming over, and prepared himself for whatever was sure to happen. Waiting out there for Hunter, he was just asking for it. But Jeff went by him, only giving him a look as he passed. Dustin let out a breath of relief. Apparently Shane had taught him a lesson for a while. Dustin couldn't help but smile to himself. He might not get Shane at all, but he couldn't argue with the results.

"Hey, you waiting for someone?"

Dustin looked towards the voice and grinned, standing up quickly as he saw Hunter only a few feet away. "It's about time!" He went over to him quickly, but stopped as he saw the young woman behind him. "Hey," he said casually. "How's it going?"

Hunter laughed and reached a hand behind Dustin's head, pulling him in for a long kiss. Dustin got over his surprise quickly and returned it, mindless of all else for a few moments. Then they pulled apart and Hunter smiled. "Anyway." He turned to his companion, one hand still on Dustin's arm. "This is Kara. Kara, this is Dustin."

"It'd better be," he said with a smile, offering a hand. "Hi, it's good to finally meet you."

He shook her hand. "You too." He paused. "So . . . you guys wanna go inside? Dinner's already cooking."

Hunter paled. "Dustin . . ."

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "I'm not that bad!" Hunter gave him a look and he sighed. "Cam helped."

"A lot, I hope," Hunter said. "Where is he?"

"He left a little while ago," he said. "I think he just went for a walk or something. It got a little boring waiting for you guys, you know."

"I know," Hunter said. "We're a little late. But we got a late start, girls take forever getting ready."

"You did _not _just blame me," Kira stated.

Dustin shook his head. "Careful, Hunter . . ."

He smirked. "Thanks."

Dustin looked at him. "So, any word from Blake?"

Hunter nodded. "Called a while ago, said he'd be here around noon. Long drive."

He glanced around for Cam and caught Jeff's eye from where he was standing a ways off. Dustin looked at him a moment, then looked away, unnerved.

Hunter looked at him carefully. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just, thought I saw something."

"All right," he said, frowning a little. "Let's get inside, we've got some shit with us."

Dustin nodded and turned to Kara. "Here, I can take these." He took her bags and led them both inside. "It's kind of a mess in here," he said as they arrived at the door. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kara said with a shrug as Dustin opened the door. They all went in and she looked around. "Smells good."

"Mmm," Hunter agreed. "Cam must have helped _a lot_."

Dustin made a face and Hunter smiled back at him, dropping his bags on the floor. Dustin couldn't help but smile back.

Kara looked at them and smiled herself. "I think I'm gonna go look around. Give myself a tour of the Academy, if that's okay."

"We'll show you around," Dustin offered. "We have plenty of time, and nothing else to do anyway."

She shook her head and went to the door. "No, I can find my way around." She turned back. "Just so you know, I might be a while. Have fun." She winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dustin felt his face color and laughed a little. "Okay . . ."

Hunter's face was slightly darker as well. "She can be like that sometimes."

"Not too shy, huh?" he asked.

He shook his head.

"But you know what?" Dustin asked, smiling a little.

Hunter looked at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "She read my mind."

--

Blake looked around the grounds of the Academy and took a deep breath, smiling to himself. It had been way too long. He looked at his watch. Past noon, he was a little late. But they had all weekend to make up for it, and he had no doubt his brother was finding a way to pass the time till he arrived.

He approached the main building slowly, looking around for anyone he knew, but didn't see anyone. There weren't many people around at all, which wasn't surprising. They were probably the only ones spending their Thanksgiving at the Academy.

Blake entered the building and glanced around. "Sensei?"

He appeared from the other room. "Blake. It is good to see you."

Blake smiled. "You too, Sensei. Have you seen any of the guys?"

Sensei shook his head. "Not today. I believe they are preparing dinner."

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll find them."

He turned and met Cam in the doorway. "Hey," Cam said. "I thought it was you I saw."

"Hey," Blake said with a grin. "How's it going, man?"

"Fine," he answered. He came over and offered a hand, and Blake clasped it tightly. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Blake shrugged. "Believe me, I got here as soon as I could."

"I don't doubt it," he said. "Hunter's here already, they're all at the other building. Come on."

They went outside and Blake looked at Cam. "I can't believe how long it's been. How is everything? I've hardly even talked to Hunter lately."

"It's good," Cam said. "As much as can be expected, I guess."

Blake nodded. "Yeah." He stopped walking as he saw Tori standing a ways off, talking with some people. Blake shook his head slowly. "Man, it's been a while."

He felt Cam's hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. "Come on," Cam said. "You can talk to her later. Let's go say hi to everyone first, okay?"

Blake nodded quietly, watching Tori again for a moment, so many thoughts running through his mind. But they could all wait. "All right," he said.

They went to the other building and Blake immediately saw Hunter sitting outside, then recognized the others with him. "Hunter!" he called.

Hunter looked up, then stood quickly and ran over to Blake, hugging him tightly as soon as he reached him. "Hey bro, when did you get here?"

"Just now," Blake said as they pulled apart. "I didn't know where you'd be, so I went to find Sensei."

Hunter shook his head, looking at Blake a moment. "Man, I missed you," he said quietly.

He smiled. "Same here." He looked over at the other three sitting around. "Hey guys."

Dustin came over, a big grin on his face, "Hey." He slapped Blake's shoulder. "Glad you could make it. Finally."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." They all went over to the chairs set up, and he looked at the two girls sitting there. "Marah," he said, barely recognizing her. "And," he paused. "Kara, I'd imagine?"

"Yeah," she said. "Blake, I'm guessing from the welcome you got?"

He laughed a little. "Yeah."

They all sat down and Blake looked at them all as they started talking. So much like old times, and yet . . . He looked back to where he'd seen Tori. She was still there, mindless of him as she spoke with her friends. Then she turned and met his eyes.

--

Tori's breath caught in her throat as she saw Blake sitting there with the others, looking straight back at her. She looked away quickly and turned back to her conversation, but she'd lost interest. She had to see him.

She glanced back at him, but he'd turned and was now talking with Hunter, laughing about something. Tori felt a wave of sorrow hit her as she watched, knowing she could—_should_—be there with them. But it couldn't be now.

Tori shook her head, then looked at her friends. "I have to go, okay? I'll see you later." She left and went the opposite direction that Blake was in. She had to talk to him, but not now. She'd let him have his good time, he probably needed it.

She took a deep breath and tried to get him out of her mind. But as much as she tried, she couldn't. And something told her she would never be able to.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

She stopped and turned to see Shane approaching her, looking a little concerned. "Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

He paused. "They're here, huh?"

Tori nodded.

Shane glanced towards the building. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah," she said. She shook her head. "I probably shouldn't. I mean, it won't do any good, but . . . I just have to tell him how I feel, make sure he knows."

Shane looked at her a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Tori looked at him. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He took a breath. "Take care, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she said, watching him go. She shook her head, dismissing the new questions. She had enough to think about.

--


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**--**

Dustin looked over at Hunter beside him as they all sat talking, hours after they began. It seemed they'd never run out of things to say, there was so much to talk about. Everything that had happened since they'd all been together, and everything before that too, when they were. It never slowed down.

Hunter was having more fun than Dustin had probably ever seen him. _Well, outside of, other things,_ he thought with a smirk. He seemed really happy. Almost as happy as Dustin felt. It was like things couldn't be any better, not in reality anyway. This was about as good as it would ever be.

Hunter looked over at him and Dustin smiled, causing him to do the same. Hunter reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently, and Dustin leaned on his shoulder, looking down at their clasped hands quietly.

Blake stood slowly. "Well, I'll be back, guys. I think I'm gonna go talk to Tori."

Hunter looked up at him. "Are you sure? You don't want to wait a little?"

"No," he said. "I have to talk to her. I won't be long, okay?"

He nodded as Blake left, and Cam stood. "Dinner should be almost ready, I'm gonna start getting set."

"We'll help," Marah offered, standing up.

"Yeah, we can too," Hunter said.

Cam smirked. "No thanks, Hunter. Your job is to keep your boyfriend _away_. The rest of us can handle it for now."

Hunter laughed softly as they all went back inside, and Dustin slapped his arm lightly. "I'm really not that bad."

"Uh-huh," Hunter answered. His kissed Dustin's forehead gently. "Whatever you say."

He smiled a little and closed his eyes, and they were both silent for a while.

Then Hunter spoke. "Dustin, can I ask you something?"

Dustin straightened and looked at him curiously. "Of course. What is it?"

Hunter paused. "You said something a while ago, maybe a week or so after we got together."

He frowned. "Dude, I can't even remember that far back right now."

Hunter smiled. "You said, that no matter what came of all this, it would be worth it." He looked at Dustin a moment. "I was wondering if you still felt that way."

Dustin smiled a little. "Of course I do."

"Don't get me wrong," Hunter said. "I wouldn't give what we have for anything. But . . ." He shook his head. "You've just lost so much."

"We all have," he said. "But, anything that can be lost isn't really worth having in the first place." He shrugged. "That's what I think, anyway."

Hunter paused. "So you'd do it all over again?"

"Yeah," he said truthfully. He frowned again. "What's going on, Hunter?"

"Nothing," he assured him. "I was just thinking about things, and I started wondering."

Dustin leaned his head on Hunter's shoulder again. "Stop wondering."

"All right," Hunter said quietly. "I will."

--

Blake entered the teacher's lounge and looked around for Tori, spotting her sitting at a table reading a magazine. He watched her for a moment, trying to decide what to say, then he took a breath and went over, touching her shoulder nervously. "Tori?"

She looked up and a smile broke across her face. "Blake, hi." She stood, then her smile slowly faded. "What are you doing here?"

"I just, wanted to see you," Blake said. He glanced around, but the room was empty save for them, so he pulled out a chair and sat down, and she did the same.

Tori paused. "Blake, if you're here to try and change things, please don't even try, I've had enough of it."

"I'm not," he said. "I know I can't. I just . . . wanted you to know how I feel."

She nodded. "Me too. But . . . I don't really know what to say."

"Me neither," he admitted.

Tori laughed a little, nervously. "I just . . . Blake, I know it's over, but, I love you so much . . . and I don't think that's going to change."

He reached over the table and put his hand over hers, squeezing it tightly. "I guess this—it just wasn't meant to be."

She looked at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"I have to," he said. "Tori, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, but there's nothing for us now." He paused. "We've already tried."

"I know," Tori said, her eyes moist. "But, I just can't imagine my life without you."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you have to." He took a breath. "Look, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. You always will. I'd better go."

She nodded as he stood, blinking quickly and avoiding his eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I don't think I'll see you again. So, uh, goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said quietly.

Blake turned and started to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway, unable to go any further. He squeezed his eyes closed to fight back the tears and took a deep, shaky breath. This couldn't really be the end.

It wasn't. "No," Blake said. He turned and went back to Tori, pulling her up and kissing her firmly. Then he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not doing this, Tori. I love you too much to lose you."

Tori stared at him a moment. "What do you mean?"

He let go of her arms. "We're fighting this out, now. We're going to make this work."

"We can't," Tori said. "Blake, we tried, remember? A few times."

"We didn't try hard enough," he stated, a little angrily. "Listen, I am not ready to give you up. I don't care what I have to do. And if you feel half of what I do you'll try too."

"We've been through this . . ." Tori began.

"And this is it," he said. "I'm not playing around this time, there is no choice. I'll be fucking damned if I let you throw away what we have."

"I am not throwing it away," she snapped. "Blake, do you think I want things to be like this? Cause I don't, at all. But I can't help it."

"Like hell you can't," he said. "How much did you even try? Did all this mean so little to you that you could just give it up?"

"You have no idea what it's been like for me," she said. "I hate myself for what I've done, for losing all of you. I'd give _anything_ to have everything the way it used to be, but it can't be like that anymore."

"No, it can't," he agreed. "But it can't be over either, I won't accept that." She started to protest again and he cut her off. "I can't live my life without you, Tori, I just can't. Why can't you just get over yourself and see the truth?"

"I don't know!" she shouted. "I've been asking myself what's wrong with me for three months! I thought things could get back to normal, but they just can't. _I_ can't. And it doesn't help that you haven't even been around for me!"

Blake blinked, staring at her a moment. "Tori, I didn't have much of a choice."

"You hardly even called," she said. "And what, you never had _any_ time off? That's a little hard to believe." She shook her head. "You didn't care about me anyway, you only cared how _they_ felt. You never even tried to understand!"

"How could I?" Blake asked sharply. "You changed in one second, as soon as you saw them together. Like that really changed anything! They needed your support and you just turned your back. Now what am I supposed to understand?"

Tori paused. "I did my best. Now what else do you want from me?"

"I want more," he said. "I won't give up on us, ever. I don't know what to do, how we'll do it, but I know this can work."

Tori sat down quietly, running a hand through her long hair and not looking at him. Her eyes were tear-filled and Blake felt a stab of pain and guilt as he watched her. Then she looked up at him. "I don't know," she said, the frustration clear in her voice. "What am I supposed to do? It's too late to change anything."

"No, it's not," he said firmly. He sat down in a chair beside her, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Tori, just give us another chance, I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do," she said. "It's all over."

"I won't accept that," he insisted. "Look, just let me help. We can do this together."

She looked at him. "Blake, I haven't even seen you in three months, how can we do anything together?"

He paused. "I'll come back. To stay."

Tori stared at him a moment, then shook her head. "No, I can't let you do that. You've wanted this for so long, you love it."

"I love you," Blake said. "That's more important than anything. Now with any luck they'll take me back when I can go, but if not it's okay. I need to be here." He shook his head. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she said quietly. A tear escaped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "I'm just so tired of all this."

"Me too," he agreed. "It feels like there's nothing else that can go wrong."

Tori nodded. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking.

"Tori, we can do this," Blake said. "It's gonna be all right. Now why don't we just try to start over? There's no way to get out of this one."

She shook her head. "They aren't just going to give me a clean slate."

"Then you'll have to prove yourself to them," he said.

"What if I can't?" Tori asked. "I don't want to let them down again."

Blake shook his head. "Don't even think like that." He took a breath. "Now, do you wanna go have dinner or something?"

"Aren't you eating with the others?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was," he said. "But they'll understand. You have to leave tomorrow, I want to be with you."

She paused. "Do you think, they'd mind if I just came with you?"

He looked at her a moment. "You mean, come have dinner with us?"

Tori nodded. "I know it'd be weird, and no one will really want me there, but you should go, and well, maybe it would be okay."

Blake smiled. "All right." He stood. "Let's go." He paused as she stood. "And if you decide you want to leave, we can."

She smiled a little and they looked at each other a moment. Then they took each other's hands and left the room.

--

They all gathered around the table together and Hunter looked up as Blake came in, Tori by his side. He frowned as they came over. "Hey, what's going on?"

Blake looked back at Tori, then at Hunter. "Just here for dinner," he said.

"Is, everything okay?" Hunter asked slowly.

"Not everything," he said.

Tori stepped up nervously. "Guys, I just want to say, I'm sorry. For everything, and . . . I want to start over, try again."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Dustin asked, rather coldly.

She paused, looking at him. "Yeah, I did. And there's no way I can convince you this is different. But it is. I'm just asking that you give me a chance, again."

Dustin looked at Hunter and he shook his head a little. Dustin's call. For Blake's sake Hunter wanted to believe her, but for Dustin's he didn't want to risk it. Knowing Dustin, he'd make the right choice.

Dustin took a breath. "All right," he said, turning to Tori. "If you're sure."

She smiled a little, hesitantly. "I am."

He nodded. "Then get over here and sit down." He smiled.

Blake pulled up a chair for her and they both sat down, and Hunter shook his head inwardly at Dustin and his ability to move on. He couldn't quite believe it this time, if he were Dustin he would have told Tori to go straight to hell. As much as he wanted her there, he couldn't help but wonder. After everything that had happened, why the sudden change? He looked over at Cam, who shook his head, a smirk on his face.

Hunter reached under the table and took Dustin's hand, giving him a smile. It was worth a try. He looked at the seven of them around the table. He sat with Blake and Dustin in either side, Tori beside Blake and Kara by her, Cam straight across and Marah beside Dustin. It wasn't quite what he would have imagined.

But it was all right. Better than all right, really, he thought as he looked at Dustin again. He'd give up anything to have him, he knew that now. It didn't matter what.

Dustin looked over at him and smiled, then looked at Cam. "Can we get started or does someone have to say something really lame and cheesy?"

Cam smirked. "Anyone up?" No one answered and he shrugged. "Then go ahead."

It started out a little uncomfortable, but soon plates were being passed around and food piled high. They started talking and the conversation grew slowly, till they hardly noticed how different everything was.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

Hunter looked up, suspicion and nervousness already forming inside him. "I'll see who it is," h said, standing. He went to the door and opened it, and Shane stood before him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked, sharply but quietly.

Shane paused, looking nervous. "I, I was wondering if I could come in."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Hunter, please," Shane said. "I have to explain."

He paused. "Explain?"

Shane nodded. "Can I talk to Dustin, at least?"

Hunter took a breath, studying him for a moment, and then opened the door wider. "If he wants," he said. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Shane entered as Hunter stepped aside.

Hunter went to the table and over to Dustin. "There's someone here to talk to you."

Dustin frowned and looked over, then stood as he saw Shane. "I'll be back, guys," he said.

Cam looked at him. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just go on without me."

Hunter watched them as they left, then sat down quietly, unable to think about anything else now but the conversation that would happen. Was Shane really going to tell Dustin how he felt? He had no idea how Dustin would react to that, especially after everything.

Cam looked over at Hunter, looking worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. Then he shook his head. "I don't know."

--

Shane and Dustin walked down the hallway and headed outside, and he took a long deep breath before speaking. "Sorry for the bad timing. But there's something I have to tell you."

"I think there's a lot you have to tell me," Dustin said.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. But this is important."

Dustin looked at him quietly, then spoke. "What is it?"

Shane stopped walking and folded his arms. "Look, I've done a lot to you these past few months. And there's no way to excuse any of that so I won't even try. I've been an ass and that's all." He paused. "I'm not trying to explain it even."

Dustin frowned. "What _are_ you trying to do?"

He looked away, feeling his heart pounding hard against his chest. "The truth is, Dustin, I—" he broke off, then continued, knowing he'd never say it if he didn't then. "I love you," he said quickly. "And it took all this for me to realize that. I shouldn't have hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just can't stand this anymore."

Dustin was quiet for a long moment, looking completely stunned. Shane watched him silently, wishing he would just say something. Anything. Then Dustin shook his head slowly. "Shane, I . . . I don't know what to say." He paused, the surprise on his face slowly turning to something much colder. "You did all this to us, and now you . . . you say that? What am I supposed to think?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense," Shane said. "And I know it doesn't change anything, but I really can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It changes a lot of things," Dustin said. He took a deep breath and turned away. "I can't believe this."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," Shane said, his heart racing. "And I'll never bring it up. I'll leave you alone, you don't even have to see me again once I leave the Academy, I just—"

"No," Dustin interrupted. "Shane, I'm glad you told me, it's just . . ." He took a deep breath, facing him again. "Why did you do this? Why didn't you, just say something?"

Shane felt an almost physical pain at the hurt and confusion in Dustin's eyes, and he didn't speak for a while. Then he shook his head. "I didn't even know for a while. And I hate myself for what I did, I'll never forgive myself. But if there's anything I can do to make it better, I will."

"There isn't anything," Dustin said quietly.

Shane looked at him. "I know you can't just forgive me, I'm not asking for it."

Dustin looked up at him, watching him carefully. "You really feel that way about me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know it's hard to believe after the way I've been, but it's true." He reached out a hand, touching Dustin's arm. "Please, give me another chance, Dustin. I can't do this anymore. And I swear I'll kill myself if I ever hurt you again, in any way."

Dustin pulled his arm away. "What changed?" he asked.

Shane paused. "I guess it just got too far, and I, I told Hunter when he came here. It wasn't until then that I even knew. Before that, I couldn't even think that it might be true, and I just, I fought back. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do."

"Then I guess you know how I feel right now," he said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I can't say this makes everything okay."

"I know," Shane said. "Nothing can."

"You might be right," Dustin said. "But maybe not." He paused, looking at Shane. "If you want, we can, try and work things out."

Shane felt his breath leave him and he stared at Dustin silently for what felt like ages. "Are you serious?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yeah, I am," Dustin said. "I know I shouldn't do this, but I'd like to have you back." He paused. "I, I don't know about the others."

"I understand," Shane said. He blinked quickly. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Dustin smiled slightly, but the distrust was still obvious in his eyes. "You wanna come in for dinner? There's still plenty I'll bet."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Come on," Dustin said. Then he paused. "We'll talk about this, okay? But for now, let's go in and . . . just, be all together again."

"You don't think I might get thrown out?" Shane asked, dead serious.

He shrugged. "Maybe." He put a hesitant hand on Shane's shoulder. "Come on, we've missed you."

Shane fought the surge of emotion that hit him as he looked at Dustin. He smiled a little, for what felt like the first time in years. "All right," he said.

--

Cam watched warily as Shane and Dustin entered the room, then he glanced at Hunter, who looked surprisingly less suspicious. Cam leaned back in his chair, looking back at the two.

Dustin put a hand on Shane's shoulder as they came over, both looking pretty uncomfortable. "He's a little late, but I told him he was welcome. Make some room, guys." Marah was the first to move aside and Dustin pulled up an extra chair between him and her.

Shane paused as Dustin sat down, looking at each of them. "I know I have a lot to explain," he said. "And I'll leave if you want me to. But I was hoping you might let me stay."

They were all silent a moment, then Cam nodded. "Sit down, of course you can stay." His voice didn't sound quite as friendly as he tried to make it.

Hunter nodded slowly as Shane sat down. "It's good to have you here again," he said, his tone a little cold as well.

"It is," Blake agreed. He leaned forward on the table, smiling just a little. "You guys think it might be time for some of those lame and cheesy words?"

Dustin smirked. "I think it might be. Sorry." He paused. "Well, I'd just like to say that, um, I have no idea what's going to happen here, and I hardly even know what _did_ happen these last few months. But in spite of all that, or because of it I guess, you guys means like, everything to me." He paused again. "All of you, for a lot of different reasons." Some cause I lost you," he looked at Shane and Tori, then smiled over at Blake. "And some cause I found you," his gaze traveled to Marah, then rested on Hunter. "And even though I don't know you," he looked at Kara. "You were there when I couldn't be, that means a lot." Then he looked at Cam. "And some cause, I wouldn't have made it without you."

Cam felt himself flush a little and glanced away quickly. Then he took a breath. "Dustin's right. Whatever happened, it did mean something. I know it made me realize some things." He looked at Hunter for a long moment, and then turned back to Dustin. "I think you speak for all of us."

Hunter smiled and nodded in agreement, and Cam felt a lump form in his throat as he watched him, knowing what he wanted could never be. Even the illusion was gone now. He could never tell anyone, he couldn't risk ruining everything for nothing. But he knew, more than ever, that it was never going to change. He would love Hunter forever.

--

Hunter and Dustin stood outside together later that night, staring out at the sky, both of them lost in their thoughts. They clasped hands tightly and Dustin closed his eyes, taking a deep, steady breath. Everything had just gotten much more complicated, but so much better too.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Hunter, who looked deep in thought. Dustin smiled as he watched him, still in disbelief over what they had. It was unimaginable. Never in his life would he have thought it could actually happen, no matter how many times he dreamed of it and wished for it. Now it was real. And not without a price.

But there was no way to change any of that now. They'd all just have to wait and see what the days brought next, and he couldn't begin to imagine what that would be. Probably more of the bad to come with the good that was sure to find them, but they could handle it together. All of them.

Hunter looked down at him. "What're you thinking?"

He paused, then looked at him. "I was wondering what happens next."

Hunter smirked. "I have no idea. But it doesn't matter, it won't change anything."

Dustin smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Hunter said. He kissed Dustin softly, and then smiled. "Everything will be all right."

"Yeah, it will be," Dustin said, believing that for the first time. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It will be."

--

_There is no pain greater, than that of hidden love._

--


	24. To the Readers

_05-29-05_

I probably won't do this all the time, but this is my first long story I've finished on here, and I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone! You are THE BEST!

You guys have _no_ idea how hard these last chapters were to figure out! I really wanted to end it sad, but I decided to listen, and instead leave some things open. Not a really happy ending, cause who knows where it goes from there. But it could be.

I'm open for any more story ideas, and a sequel is a possibility. I'm really thinking of at least an epilogue, to tie things up. Let me know what you guys think! I just feel like this story is over, but there's a lot left unsaid. Don't know. You can review, or just send me an email :)

Anyway, to my reviewers, in order of reviews:

xxxxxx

**Funky in Fishnet**: My first reviewer :) Heedless of the lack after, you are part of what got this story going, so thanks!

**Camille**: I can't even begin to tell you what your support means to me. You always have such helpful advice and comments, I feel like you've helped me so much! You take everything to the next level, I love it :) Thanks a bunch!

**CamFan4Ever**: You know there are only two chapters of this story you have not reviewed! LOL, you're awesome! And you're reviews are always so short and enthusiastic, I love it. :)

**melly**: Only a couple, but they still meant a lot :) Thanks

**red in dead**: It's been a while, but I always love your reviews :) Very amusing. Thanks for them.

**Black Seraphim**: I don't even know what to say to you. If it wasn't for you, this story would still be "Dick and Jane", I'm afraid. It's been a while since I heard from you, but I have to tell you how much your words meant to me. You were honest and never hesitated to say what you thought, I appreciate that more than anything. Thanks more than I can say!

**mysterious-muse**: Thanks so much for your reviews, they're always so upbeat and encouraging. :) I look forward to them every time!

**amanda**: Only one review, but again, it was my first chapter and I'm grateful for all those reviews!

**Crimson Mystery**: I could tell you didn't like the theme, but thanks for looking past that. I can respect your views :)

**YellowCrimson4ever**: You are SO awesome. There is only _one _chapter you didn't review! I always look forward to your input, and I admire your stories so much. Thanks a bunch!

**Crimson-Ranger**: Haven't heard from you since the beginning, but thanks for the reviews! Sorry I never found time to read yours :( I'm gonna do that now that I'm done with this for a while.

**garnetred**: You've been such a constant, starting from Chap 2 and only missing one review! And you always seem so interested, I love your input. Thanks a mil :)

**Gudinne: (Seena)**: Thanks for your review. I always value your opinion on writing. Start your own up again, please?

**lonz**: One of the very early ones, thanks a lot for helping to get this story going!

**BlueAngel07**: Faded out there, but I hope you enjoyed anyway :) Thanks for the reviews!

**Crimson Kittycat**: Thanks for the review :) They're all good. Hope you enjoyed.

**mrsbinx1013**: You came in and became one of my favorite reviewers, I always look forward to hearing from you, you're so cool. Love your input :) Thanks so much!

**AstroDinoYellow**: Thanks for the review, they all help!

**Azkaban Huntress**: Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews! They were really cool.

**Etcetera Kit**: You came in at Chapter 7 and never missed a review from then! You have no idea how much that means, and they were all so good, you always had something in particular you brought up, I loved it. And coming from a writer like you it all means more. You are so great :) Thanks a ton!

**Crazy Crimson**: Thanks for the cool reviews, I hope you kept reading :D

**angel**: Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you liked the story! Hope to see you next time :)

**MzDany**: Thanks a million! You're the best. And the only one to support poor Shane in this story! I love your reviews, they're always so helpful and encouraging. Hope you liked it!

**the real vampire**: I'm so glad you found this story, I love your reviews! thanks so much for reading this, I hope you liked it!

**SailorEclipse-Blackout**: thanks for your review, they all count and I love 'em!

**BlackNightWolf04**: Thanks a million for your reviews, I love that you just say whatever you're thinking, it's really cool. Hope you liked the story!

**Ayden21**: It's so cool how far into the story you came in. But I love your reviews, and your story, you're a great writer. Keep it up, and I hope to see you next time! Thanks a bunch!

xxxxxx

**And special notes:**

**Special Awards **go to** MzDany **and **garnetred **for being the first to predict Shane and Cam's feelings!

**Special Thanks **to **MzDany **for bringing Hunter back into the story!

**Special Thanks **to **Camille **for the grammar help!

And **Special Thanks **to **Devil's Archangel**, without whom Hunter wouldn't have even liked Dustin back!

**xxxxxx**

**Thanks a ton, everybody! See you next time and meanwhile, update all your stories and I'll keep up on them!**


End file.
